Hunter x Ninja
by Inferncorvus
Summary: One day, he's an energetic, optimistic, idiotic ninja prankster. The next day, he's an experienced, composed, observant Hunter candidate. Probably the only thing that never changed was the mask shielding both mind and heart. Set after VotE and just before Hunter Exam Prelims.
1. Flying Without Wings

"Waah…" A young boy with a brown crew cut watched with amazement as a blond seemingly not much older than him took out a man three - no, four times his size. One hit was all it took and his opponent toppled backwards unconscious. "Ne, ne, Shihan Dai, do you think I could ever be that strong?"

"Of course, Zushi." Wing replied though even he was impressed with the clean hit from the feminine, young boy. Even though Zushi was young himself and had skills only 1 out of 100, 000 had… this boy could easily have skills only 1 out of 100, 000, 000 people have. And even with the much strength the boy had from potential realized… he had even more potential deep within him. It was almost scary…

But…

Wing frowned as what was even more scary were those eyes… Those icy blue eyes unbefitting of a child, of a boy with looks like the sun and sky, of a human with the potential to protect so much.

Those icy blue eyes pierced the soul, freezing everything in its midst with presence alone.

…

Zushi and Wing followed the blond through his many fights of the week as he ascended with pure speed and precision only. Even for a trained Nen Hunter, Wing found a bit of difficulty to track the blond who knocked each opponent out with a single chop. The difficulty only increased with each fight as the blond seemed to strain against his limits every fight little by little; his speed quickening and quickening and quickening.

It was exciting. More than. He could always find some part of him cheering for the blond to break his limits and then again and again.

And then the last match of the 190s came. Zushi clenched his fists at his side, quivering with excitement just as he subtly was. The mike finally sounded.

"Saa…" A woman took a deep breath, holding her microphone dramatically in the air before shouting, "It's time for today's greatest match! The rookie Naruto has already advanced to the 190th floor in one week without dropping a fight, without even using more than one attack! Will he be able to keep moving on?" The announcer shouted excitedly into the microphone; heart being just as fast as the entire audience. Even if Naruto's matches always ended fast, damn were they exciting to anticipate for. Not to mention that the kid was a real cutie - even if he was silent and dangerously cold! "Get ready, everybody! Get ready to press your gamble switches!"

Everyone easily chose their winner. There wasn't even a vote for the opposition - the muscular wrestler looking down at the indifferent boy with much infuriation.

"Damn brat! Don't look down on me-"

"AND START!"

The match was over in a second with the blond walking away. An unconscious body underneath him. But the blond didn't look down as he continued walking without emotion or a care. His long autumn orange kimono top fluttered as he walked; the warm leaf patterns on the silky bottom of both sleeves and alongside the hem seemingly dancing with the cool breeze. The ponytail of long, golden wisps of hair swayed as well; only the soft golden spike atop his head remained static amongst the displacement of air as he walked.

Shadows on his loose, black pants rippled softly once he stopped at the corner of the golden arena square, eyeing the referee patiently. The referee gazed critically at the unconscious before calling out,

"Critical hit and down! Three points. Knockout!" The referee shouted, crossing his arms to form an X over his head. He slowly lowered them, waving to the blond, "The winner is Naruto!" There was a silence before the crowds all stood up with loud roars and heavy applause; the blond waiting a moment as the announcer let out an excited shout of her own,

"Once again, Naruto has knocked out his opponent with one attack thereby successfully clearing the 190s! He has advanced to the 200s!"

And then he left.

Zushi pumped his fist in the air, "Go, Naruto-san! You're the best! Shihan Dai, did you see how cool-" The disciple paused before blanking out in confusion, "Eh? Shihan Dai? Where did you go?"

…

Naruto didn't know what to feel as he continued walking. He won again. It wasn't even a challenge; the fight ending too early and too easily. Not an ounce of satisfaction. Not even a pence of the lurking darkness within him emptied.

He felt soulless. He felt… dead.

"It's a horrible feeling, isn't it?"

He gazed to the side to see a man lean against the fancy walls of the 200th floor. The man wore casual formal clothes - a white shirt with a side untidily untucked and black pants. His gray-framed lopsided glasses, though hiding those wise dark brown eyes, matched his messy black hair that spiked to the sides uncombed.

Overall, he had a stance that spoke of experience and strength along with looks that spoke wonders of absent-mindedness.

"The feeling of frustration building up inside of you, screaming to get out, but with no way to." The man continued, standing up straight from his spot so that he could look down at the boy fully, "No one strong enough to help you. No one strong enough to initiate your angry aura so that it could release before it's too late."

"What do you want?"

While he wanted to ask the boy that, he refrained and spoke his purpose, "While I don't know what a child is doing here on the top floors of Heavens Arena or why your eyes are like that, I don't want to see potential like yours squandered. It'd be a waste if you die here."

"I won't then."

"Hard to say. You feel it, don't you? This other power lurking in the air."

The surroundings around him wavered and blurred; lights flickering unnaturally. It wasn't chakra, but something just as profound and life-giving. The pressure weighed down on him as something fundamentally important yet unknowable changed about the man. The short blond breathed for a moment to calm his alerting senses before gazing back up at the man. The area back to normal.

"Does everyone on this floor know how to do that?"

"The fighters mostly do."

"Sou ka." Naruto began walking the other way, "But it doesn't matter. All I want is to do is fight. That's all."

"Oi!" Wing shouted, widening his eyes as the blond began leaving. His hand stretched out, grabbing the blond by his shoulder. Or at least he attempted to; the blond shifting his body to the side at last minute to dodge. As he had in all his fights, all he did was move forward without a care. Wing could only shout, not able to go past the hallway to the rest of the floor that was restricted to all but the fighters."You'll die if you don't learn Nen! Don't be stubborn! Oi! OI!"

But the blond already left for the receptionist's desk.

Naruto sighed as he laid on his bed and stared at the dark ceiling. After a moment's pause, he made a cross seal - using the energy that he long hasn't used. Ten people appeared, carrying varying expressions, but all moving with unspoken commands.

"Nen… huh. More and more power… tempting the world."

…

Zushi bounced in his seat; eyes eagerly gleaming down at the fighting arena holding two males; one noticeably larger than the other. "Lucky! Another fight! Rookies of Floor 200th normally wait a long while before their first fight - but he's fighting right away~ Shihan Dai! Shihan Dai! Isn't it so exciting?!"

Wing, however, took part in none of the festivities around him as he gritted his teeth, "That fool…"

"Shihan Dai?" Zushi finally quieted, noticing that his master was angry and worried; an ominous combination. "What's wrong?"

"Zushi. Name the basic principles of Nen."

"!" And finally the little boy understood as he turned back to the arena, "You can't mean-"

"Yes." Wing nodded solemnly, "All fighters on Floor 200 and above know Nen. What a waste of talent..."

"Why are you saying that, Shihan Dai? Why is he already a waste of talent to you?" He shook with darkened eyes and fists clenched so tight that nails drew blood. Finally, he looked up with fierce eyes; denial cloaking over grim understanding of the inevitable. "You're wrong! Naruto-san will still be fine no matter what! He has to be!"

_"Zushi…"_ Wing softened his demeanor at his solemn student. He sighed and nodded, "I hope you're right then."

Even if no normal person could defend against Nen.

They waited, watched, listened as the announcer introduced the two. The lanky, green-eyed, dark-skinned man finally laughing at his opponent - long braided black hair flying outwards as he lifted his hand and pointed his finger mockingly downward. His confident voice declaring victory already.

…

"You're dead."

Two words and ten screeches - soft in volume, but horribly high in frequency. Naruto widened his eyes as he jumped out of the way. At first, there was no visible sign of anything having been done. And then, the cement tiles tore up; gashes cutting through the area where he once stood.

_"Is this Nen?"_

Thoughts and questions raised in his mind at the invisible blades; all ending as he ducked from a side kick from his opponent. The man, Vant, laughed loudly; his arms brandishing outwards with a confident flourish.

"Ahahahahaha, you actually dodged it! My power of invisible blades - you may dodge them now… but you haven't seen anything yet!" The large grin dropped to a dangerous smirk "And don't worry! I'll kill you so you'll never have to feel the pain of Initiation!"

Naruto felt the air changed; something small but of many quantity appearing near the man. It didn't take long for him to realize what it could be, highly possible was. He took for the skies just as they were released; hand flat as he landed behind the man and aimed for the neck. Vant coughed from the hard impact behind his neck that brought him down; many more gashes appearing in the ground. Only this time more than 50 appearing.

"Critical hit and down!"

Naruto ignored to call in favor of observing the torn up ground. He narrowed his eyes. It was odd feeling and sensing it, but being unable to see it. He could only trust his instincts and observations with the stealthy attacks. What was Nen anyways-

He widened his eyes, hand slowly rising to feel sticky red liquid beginning to ooze out. He coughed blood as yet another blade launched across the short distance between the man's back and his front. His kimono top torn up as crisscrossing lines of blood splattered out of him. Vant cackled weakly but triumphantly, still holding his neck sore from the chop even though he had used a firm Ten. Damn scary brat-

_"Of course, I'm better though~"_ He hummed contently as he raised his arms in victory. There was no way that the blond could have survived that. "Idiot. I can shoot from behind as well."

The referee quickly shouted, "Critical hit and down!" before moving and bending out to begin the count. The announcer and audience finally found the voice to speak; the woman shouting into her mike,

"Whotto, that was one intense fight of flurries and scurries - so intense that I almost forgot to comment!" She joked sheepishly before narrowing her eyes at the scene. Pity. She liked the new kid… and it doesn't seem like the new kid was ever going to get up again; even brawnier and muscular of men being sliced in two by those mysterious blades, "Vant has once again proven his strength with his invisible blades! He only has to win this fight to become Floor Master and it seems that Naruto won't be rising to stop him anytime soon - AH!"

Incredulous gasps and words of wonder rippled throughout the crowds as they all saw an arm shift and then the boy slowly, but surely stand up again. He stumbled on his feet a bit before standing up straight as if nothing happened. The referee automatically asked though mind was still shocked by the boy's unexpected rise,

"Can you continue?"

The blond reached through his completely tattered, destroyed, and bloodied kimono top's sleeve to pull out a sea blue fan with seemingly wooden panels. He opened it with a quick flick of his wrist, revealing the design of dark blue swirl patterns congregating across its span. The bottom part of his face mysteriously covered as his ice blue eyes seemed to glow from above. The announcer shook her head. It must have been her imagination. Naruto was famous for holding a monotonous expression of indifference.

With his nod, the announcer backed away and she shouted with extra cheer, "What tens have died to; Naruto survives! He has given the nod and the score is at 2 to 2! Can Naruto prevail over the potential Floor Master?! Will he overcome the invisible blades of Vant?! And what is that fan he pulled out?!"

Vant stared with a bit of fear - his mind racing as he rewinded the fight. He hadn't held back at all! Those blades should have dissected him in four! The opponent doesn't even have Nen like the others had! But he shook his head. He couldn't lose against an inexperienced, un-Initiated, kid barely out of his teens. He laughed at the ridiculous thought before standing up more confidently,

"You should have forfeited the moment you stood up. You stand no chance of winning against me! I'm going to become Floor Master!"

The blond didn't speak anything as he slowly walked to the side… before appearing everywhere as apparitions. It was a technique his clone had picked up at Meteor City. An assassin technique.

Vant widened his eyes at the impossible act, wondering where the blond went before just giving up and sending his blades from all directions around him out. His voice loud yet tingling with a trace of desperate fear as he shouted,

"You can't dodge against this! DIE!"

And then, all the apparitions disappeared for one. The blond seemingly dancing among the invisible blades, moving his fan smoothly and gracefully through the air. His blue eyes closed, making him appear in the state of relaxation, as he walked peacefully forward. To the ordinary people, what he doing was just a beautiful albeit random dance among the chaotic events around him of the invisible blades slicing through cement. To Nen users though… Vant's eyes widened in shock as he watched the blond somehow deflect his Nen blades, guiding them to different directions.

"Impossible!"

"Vant has shouted at the incredulous act! Is he just missing or is that fan actually doing something?!" The announcer caught on quickly; heart thumping wilder at the thought that the new kid fighter actually stood a chance. Who knows how many had died or lost in their first match of Floor 200. This could set a new page in history! The youngest Floor Master! It could could could could happen! "Naruto's making his counter and revenge!"

The fear finally burst and Vant lost his confident poise as he stumbled quickly backward. Sweat poured down his brow as he increased his Ten to greater levels for defense. The blond still continued forward at the same, gradual pace…

_"Why why why? I should be stronger and better! How is he doing that?! Why am I backing away-"_

"OOOOORRAAA!" He shouted, tossing the biggest blade he ever created at the boy. He grinned out of relief. There was no way the blond could dodge or reflect that one-

Naruto's hand glided down the fan, gently moving it upwards towards the ceiling where no lights or people were. A large crack carved its way in as bits of rubble fell to the empty space below. And finally, it was only a matter of time until the blond moved towards the man who was weak on his knees. His fan raised before he smacked the man's forehead with a sickening crack. The fan closed and returned to its hidden place in a flash.

The audience stared in an awed stupor; no one comprehending until the countdown finally ended and the referee called out,

"Critical Hit and Down! Knockout! Winner: Naruto!"

And then, all exploded with cheers and applause and incredulous shouts and roars for the blond; their hands wildly moving with the sudden energy filling them from the extraordinary fight's end. The blond merely walked to the exit and, as always, cooly left without a care for the many shouting out his name.

But this time…

"You're finally smiling."

He glanced up to see the untidy man again; the shirt cuff buttons clicking against each other as the man clapped.

Naruto blinked before touching his face, tracing the curve that his lips made… before nodding,

"That I am. You were right. I was waiting for a strong opponent. For a semblance of meaning."

"That's no good. You shouldn't find meaning in just violence alone. You'll go crazy that way."

"...maybe." Naruto softly admitted. The words reminding him of the past - he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it yet. Or even anytime in the future. Instead, he looked up at the mysterious man and nodded curtly, "I will accept your offer of learning. How did the man conjure blades of wind?"

The man widened his eyes at the blond's observation and quick thinking. How close the boy was… But he smiled secretly, "First, I will have to teach you the basics of Nen for you to understand that. I applaud you for being able to win against a practitioner of Nen without knowing, but…" His eyes narrowed, "Don't do it next time." There was a silence until he smiled again and held out his hand, "My name is Wing, Shihan Dai of the Shingen-Ryu."

Naruto eyed the hand warily before shaking it once, "And Naruto is mine, Wing-san."

"Mm!"

…

"Naruto-san!"

The blond blinked before bowing his head slightly to the kid frozen at the hallway's doorway, "It is nice to meet you."

"W-why are you here?!" Zushi flusteredly waved his hands in the air; all too surprised at the sudden meeting and all too awed by meeting his idol close up. The other looked so much cooler and stronger close up - though he really was small. Perhaps only an inch taller than himself.

"Wing-san brought me here to teach me Nen."

"Shihan Dai did?!" Zushi shouted before looking up to see his master, "Shihan Dai!"

The man smiled at his favorite disciple, knowing how much the other admired the young fighter of Heavens Arena, "Zushi. Introduce yourself."

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself!" The boy exclaimed, remembering his manners, "Osu! My name is Zushi, Naruto-san!"

The blond eyed the smaller boy before smiling softly at the wide, bright brown eyes and gently patting the innocent boy on the head,

"My name is Naruto, Zushi. It really is nice to meet you."

Both master and disciple stared in shock and amazement at that simple, small smile that radiated with a gentle warmth. So delicate and so rare - both of them having watched all the blond's fights since he first started and having never seen any trace of emotion on the kid's face. Even that one smile that Wing had saw after the fight just minutes ago was nothing compared to this…

The blond walked forward past the entrance and shocked people to look at the humble abode inside. Zushi held his head which his idol patted so gently and blushed. He almost wanted to never wash his head again to keep that lingering sensation.

"Naruto-san really is a good person, isn't he, Shihan Dai."

Wing nodded with a small smile himself. Nen was a dangerous subject that he shouldn't teach to people who would misuse it. Now, he could tell that he hadn't made the wrong decision to share this knowledge to the boy with cold eyes.

"Mm."

"Ah!" Zushi jerked up in remembrance; Wing tilted his head,

"Hm? What is it, Zushi?"

"His injuries! How could you bring him here without sending him to the hospital, Shihan Dai?!"

Zushi quickly ran after his blond hero, worried as he was scared when he thought the blond had died. Wing stared before widening his own eyes in remembrance as well and running after. His teacher had always told him that he was absent-minded, but how could he forget such a major detail.

Once he reached the living room, however, he stopped to stare incredulously at the smooth, vanilla white skin.

"Oi, oi, oi, even if you heal miraculously fast, there should still be dried blood caked all over."

Zushi, who was on Naruto with hands forcing the torn fabrics apart, stared as well. His gaze clouding and going distant in overwhelming confusion. Naruto was unsure if he should push the boy off from the position that could be easily misunderstood or flush in embarrassment at people staring at his chest so intensely.

He chose to wait. Now he understood what the others felt about privacy back at home…. home… He got up, lightly pushing the boy off him to fix his kimono top back on. He'll have to buy a new one after. For now…

"I heal fast." He replied simply though he could tell that the two thought it was the biggest understatement of the year. "I have a fight tomorrow. I would like to learn Nen fast in preparation."

"Tomorrow?!" Zushi and Wing both shouted, knowing that the blond just had an exhausting fight today. Even if it looked as if the blond was dodging and deflecting the wind blades with ease, it still had to have taken a lot of concentration to sense the invisible and Zetsu-ed blades! Especially with no idea what they were and no way to even defend them. Not to mention his big injuries! Even if they were healed, it must have took a lot of energy to heal them - and who knows if the blond wasn't pale because of blood loss!

"You can't fight tomorrow."

"I can." Naruto defied, looking up at the instructor with his monotonous eyes. They had a staring match until Wing frowned as he knew that the boy wouldn't back down no matter what. He sighed,

"Very well. I will teach you all I can in this precious little time. It will be very strenuous… can you do it?"

Naruto nodded, listening attentively to the lecture about Nen, the basics, and techniques after his Initiation.

…

Almost a week and a half passed and Wing watched as the boy helped Zushi learn Gyo. Naruto was a fighting genius, having learned things at a fast rate and then an exponential rate as he fought. It was simply amazing to see his progress in just a few days - already surpassing so many in speed of learning Nen. And now, there was only one thing he had to pass down… The ticking hands on the clock reminding him of how soon it was going to be until Naruto fought his last battle before becoming Floor Master.

It was simply amazing to see how fast Naruto could regenerate as well. Though Wing had to wonder what that unnatural, red aura that always appeared to envelop his most serious wounds was…

Whatever it was, it had allowed him to fight 200th Floor fighters consecutively at full health everyday.

Finally, the clock struck the hour before his match. Blue eyes gazed up at the clock as they always did at these specific times before they moved to look at him. Naruto bowing politely again,

"Wing-san, thank you for your guidance. Your instruction has been helpful."

It was a routine almost. After he said that, Zushi would always-

"Eh? You're leaving, Naruto-san?!" Zushi cried out in horror. Wing smiled at his pupils; both of them seemingly having developed a big-little brother relationship. He had noticed that despite Naruto's wariness and stoic nature, the blond was always extraordinarily nice and kind to kids. Added with how Zushi found it fun to train with a senpai-like other, it was no wonder why the two were so attached. The blond patted his head as always, softly petting,

"It's almost time for my match, Zushi. It's not like this will be our last time seeing each other anyways."

"Really?"

"Really." Naruto nodded with a smile. Their words the same as the days before - so identical that Wing mentally repeated it in his head… "After all, there still is something about Nen that you haven't taught me yet… right, Wing-san?"

…but this time, Wing was going to change a few things up. "Iya. I'm teaching you it right now."

"Shihan Dai!" Wing shook his head at the rebuking shout. He already decided. So he continued,

"You probably noticed Hatsu in almost all the fighters already. Floor Masters are a lot stronger than the regular fighters though. As you will be fighting against the Floor Master today, I want you to be prepared for that. Though… I actually think you're already prepared. It amazes me how much I underestimated your growth rate."

"You have not underestimated me." Naruto cut in with a frown, but Wing shook his head.

"Nope. I definitely have." He smiled before filling a glass with water and plucking a leaf from the vase of flowers. He placed the object on the coffee table before explaining the six types of Nen and Water Divination.

Finally, Wing pushed the glass towards the blond who he thought of as a son, just like Zushi, "Saa, go ahead and try it, Naruto. Who knows if it will help you during your match."

The blond hesitated nevertheless. Wing watched with confusion as the blond's eyes darkened like a prisoner before the board announcing execution dates. His hands slowly, but inevitably applying the necessary Ren. Zushi blinked,

"Eh? Nothing's happening, Shihan Dai."

"No…" Wing began, but his analysis was interrupted as the blond's hands jerked back and he rushed out of the house, seemingly forgetting that he had an audience as he whispered hoarsely,

"I knew it…"

There was a silence as the door opened and closed. Zushi worriedly asking,

"Shihan Dai! What happened?! What's wrong with Naruto-san?!"

Wing shook his head, slowly murmuring, "I'm not sure…" His mind raced miles as he thought and thought. But there was only one thing he could be sure of. Naruto was a Specialist. Question was what kind and why did it make him so sad.

_"Could it be… I have made some kind of big mistake?"_

Later that day, he and Zushi watched the news reporting on Heavens Arena. A certain blond fighter coldheartedly tortured his opponent before finally killing him with a resounding blow. Wing shivered as a blood-thirsty grin split that young, beautiful face. Mad laughter bursting out just as the clip of the battle ended - turning back to the reporter who announced that Naruto was the youngest Floor Master.

But that didn't matter as the blond never came back to the Heavens Arena as a fighter again.

A golden fox flew across the sky without Wing.

* * *

**A/N: **...And that is what you call an OP, OOC Naruto. Oh. And I guess I'm willing to explain one thing. He has long hair because he won't cut it until he pays back Sasuke. Kinda like why in some anime the female character cuts off her hair after being rejected or heart-broken except the opposite. Dunno if I have enough ideas to continue this plot bunny though.


	2. Hunter Exam Preliminary Phase

"Kiriko Kazoku, thank you for your warm hospitality." Naruto bowed to the magical beasts resembling foxes. The four grinned with varying levels of embarrassment at the deep bow. The head of the Family waved his paw,

"Iya, iya, it surprised us to know that someone has already found out about our positions as Navigators so early into the Hunter Exam not to mention how you can tell us all apart in a cinch. It was really entertaining having you over, Naruto-kun~"

The wife nodded with a toothy grin (though any normal person would have cringed at the many sharp teeth), "You were a kind guest, always helping us with fishing and hunting and the like~"

The son who named his human self, Gotoh, nodded, holding a finger up as he smiled, "Come back again any time, Naruto-kun. I'd be glad to help capture the sly foxes of the forest to help you improve your Nen again."

The daughter chastely kissed him on the cheek, "I'll even be your model anytime~"

Naruto flushed in embarrassment himself at their kind words, having been living with them for the two weeks until the Hunter Exam officially started. Now was a bit early into January with the deadline to reach the site of the First Phase in three days.

"Do you have everything packed up then? The route memorized?"

Naruto nodded, feeling oddly like the elementary school student leaving home on his own for the first time.

"I have. Good luck testing those who find you~"

"Best of luck to you who is taking the tests." The Kiriko called out, waving him bye as he walked away. The head smiled,

"What a nice boy he's become. Just two weeks ago, he didn't know how to smile so easily."

Gotoh nodded, "His Nen control has improved. Not to mention the abilities of that particular…"

The daughter sighed, "Ahuah, boy will never learn to loosen up. And when he does, it's because he forced himself to do it. What a waste of a man with such potential."

"Ah, falling in love, sis?" teased Gotoh. The knowledge that she had a tattoo banning that on her arm did nothing to stop the parents' and brother's laughs or her blush.

…

_("Ne, ne, Naruto-san! Are you planning on taking the Hunter Exam this year?"_

_"Hunter Exam…?"_

_"What?! You don't know what the Hunter Exam is?! No way! Everyone knows it-"_

_"Sorry…?"_

_"A-ah, don't apologize! It's alright to not know what it is…" The younger trailed off before nodding confidently for his 'big brother' figure, "The Hunter Exam is a most amazing test where if you pass you can become a Hunter! Hunters get a lot of money and do a lot of things from hunting criminals to hunting ruins and hunting exotic animals to save them! With the license, you can visit formerly forbidden countries and get free rides! It's truly amazing! Osu!"_

_"Sou ka…"_

_A man, who had been listening with a smile, added, "It's a really respectable job. You should try it. You'll definitely make it in with your strength. Become a good Hunter, Naruto. Protect those or even that which you love.")_

…

"So this is the place…"

A boy with sky blue eyes stared up at the restaurant. His golden ponytail flowing in wisps with the winds of beginning yet head still keeping its soft spike form. His clothes too swayed - him having switched his Heavens Arena clothing for an autumn orange hoodie and black baggy pants. Black headphones covered his ears as he listened to the various music of the world. Everything had the scent of fresh air around him; the wind hugging him with their cool breeze.

Others walking pass by whispered - especially the women as they cooed at the adorable kid's visage. He paid them no attention as he looked forward… The small paper in his hand crumpling and crumbling into dust, flying far away with the winds, and he finally opened the door,

"Is the back room open?"

Now was his new start.

He wouldn't… _No_, he couldn't mess up.

…

Killua sighed, having nothing to do. When was the Exam going to start - he's been waiting for hours with nothing to do now! Well, he could always drink more spiked juice from Tonpa and freak the hell out of the old loser of a man… but then he'd still be bored after that.

What number were they planning to accept to anyways? The small dark underground room being filled with 225 members already. Ahuah, it was too annoying. The Exam better be worth it for all his wait…

Wait.

His eyes gleamed into more cat-like slits as he saw a kid sitting against the musky walls calmly listening to music. A kid! Killua excitedly grinned as he ran across the room full of tense fighters without reservation,

"Oi!"

…

"Ne, ne, I didn't think I'd see any other kids in here! You're about the same age as me, right?!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look up. A silver-haired, blue-eyed boy excitedly standing before him. If he was any normal person, then he would have thought the other as a cheerful idiot. But he wasn't and Naruto could tell from the silent steps and scent that the other was like himself - one who delved in darkness and blood.

He truly was at the Hunter Exam. To meet a kid like him who already had his share of kills and madness. He shifted up from his slumped position to a more balanced one - a position that allowed him to transition to offense and defense more easily. Even if the other was a kid, he had to be wary if only subtly so. Sensing no real bad intentions though the blond figured that he might as well answer the questions though.

"Maybe. I'm twelve, you?"

"Same! I knew it! Hahaha, and I thought I was going to be the only kid here~ My name is Killua."

"Mine is Naruto."

"Fishcake? As in the ramen topping? That's such a weird name~"

Naruto shook his head, having heard that same response many times before… But he was glad to hear it now; the normal reply letting him relax among the kid who seemed determined to want him as a friend… or at least as a temporary toy to stave off the annoying waiting period before the actual Exam. Even for him, though, this preliminary section was wearing off his patience bit by bit. Having to wait for a day already in the dark, small room deep underground with tense fighting experts which would be his future rivals in getting the License… It was nerve-wracking.

"It's actually supposed to mean Maelstrom. But I think that even if it meant 'fishcake', my name wouldn't be weirder than yours."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, seeing how Killua can be shortened to 'Kill', it sounds as if your parents wanted you to be a killer…" Naruto stopped in his explanation at the other's flinch. Killua's face freezing with emotions all negative. Then he mentally berated himself, remembering that the boy smelled of blood and death though subtly so. "Ah, warui, Killua. Pretty morbid thought I had there-"

"What if I was?" The other blurted out, "What if my parents really did want me to be a killer? How would you react?" The blue eyes shown with intense curiosity, bitterness, and something else Naruto couldn't identify. Naruto didn't have to think for an answer though; his past self giving him the unfortunate habit of saying things on the spot.

"Then you must have a really fucked up life. As for my reaction… I really wouldn't mind or care."

"You're just saying that."

Naruto snorted in amusement at the accusing tone. His black sandals shifting so that he stood up as he gestured magnanimously around him,

"Please. Look at where we are now. There's all sorts of crazies and killers here."

And there were. Ninjas to jesters to martial artists to a man covered with needles to many other sorts of people.

Killua stared at the room of various people… before laughing; his arms holding his gut as he burst into peals of carefree laughter. Killua never laughed so hard before, but everything just seemed to be so funny all of a sudden - his darkness, his care for the past and others' reactions to it, everything. He wiped his tears of laughter as he finished and felt extremely free. "True, true~! Hehe - you're a really interesting one! Besides looking so feminine."

"I do not." Naruto frowned as he slumped down to his former sitting position. Killua grinned as he joined, sitting next to Naruto against the cold wall. Without even trying, he was still three full inches taller and maybe even more. He teasingly patted down on the other's soft locks, mentally blinking at the fluffiness,

"Do too~ Your hair's even grown like one!"

"Still do not look like one."

"Denial~" Killua sang before sighing, "By the way, got anything to do? It seems like we've been waiting for a day and are still going to wait a lot longer."

"That's why I brought this." Naruto tapped his headphones, making Killua sigh,

"I should have done that-"

"But I do have my cellphone if you want to play the apps on it-"

"I do! I do!" Killua shouted happily, already snatching it and scrolling through the list of applications and games on it. Naruto shook his head before slumping again and listening to music. Though a smile lit on his face as he wasn't alone anymore… even if he was always the one who left first.

…

Hours passed as the two sat together; one silently listening to music while the other furiously tapping the screen to win the Puzzles and Dragons game until finally his momentum stopped.

"You got to be kidding me! I have to wait an hour to play again?! Wait…"

"Don't even think about it." Naruto warned before Killua's kitty paws pressed the button to buy magic stones to continue playing. "I know that game. You lose stamina. You wait the hour. No buying."

"But Naruto~"

"No."

Killua pouted before putting down the cellphone, not feeling up to playing a different game. The people in the room seemed to multiply… by 50% that is.

"Are we still waiting?"

"Apparently."

He sighed, "I shouldn't have come early. And half of these people are just pushovers. Is the exam really going to be hard?"

"Perhaps." Naruto opened an eye to scan the crowds, "Number 44, 294, and 301 are no joke though."

Killua blinked, scanning as well before narrowing his eyes and nodding, "Yeah… those three stand out the most. I'm surprised you can tell."

Naruto wondered if he should feel offended that the other thought he was weak, but he just shrugged it off. Being underestimated was alright with him - if there was one thing Kakashi taught him, then it was that.

"I'd like to avoid the stronger ones."

"Eh~? But then there'll be no fun!"

"But then I'll die and lose more years of fun."

"Wimp." Killua teased, lightly jabbing him with an elbow. Naruto shook his head, "Better than being a reckless idiot-"

"Am not!"

"Is too. And there seems to be a common pattern in our talks."

"Only because you won't admit that you look like a girl."

"Do not!"

And the two bickered to the amusement of the surrounding adults. After a while, they both laid back exhausted from shouting at each other. Killua groaned,

"My throat's dry from shouting."

"Mine too."

There was a silence before they both laughed at their abnormally childish actions. Killua grinned,

"Say, how strong's your stomach? I know a man who has some drinks~"

"Ah, Number 16? Sure." Naruto agreed amiably; the both of them hopping to their feet and walking towards the guy, weaving through the crowd of Exam applicants.

"Ne, ne, Tonpa-san!" Killua called out, "Could I have more of that juice? Must be my nerves. I'm really thirsty."

Naruto almost laughed at the fat man's face as he waved awkwardly, "Eh?! Ah… sure…" and watched Killua chugged down the drink.

"Worried? I'll be fine. I've trained. Poisons won't affect me." Killua smirked condescendingly down at the man before remembering Naruto, "Ah! I forgot to leave one for you - Tonpa-san, do you still have more?"

Tonpa wondered what he should feel as he unconsciously handed a can over. The silver-haired brat knew what was in the can and still drank it. On the other hand, he was passing one along to another brat. The blond eyeing the can warily before chugging it down as well with a face prepared for disgust… and blinking,

"Hey. It almost doesn't have any taste!"

Killua grinned, "Right~? They're good against dehydration~"

"Mm, like ordinary water. Not bad."

A man, who was watching the blond drink, grinned, "So it is water? He's not just sabotaging us? Oi, Tonpa-san, is it alright if I have one too then? You wouldn't believe how thirsty I am!"

Three others joined and Tonpa easily passed them out, observing them with a frown as his laxatives didn't seem to be working - Nah. They worked alright. The two kids laughed as the four who drank ran out of the room via elevator. Tonpa stared at the young boys, who began to walk amiably away.

Scary brats… but he smirked. But that just makes crushing them all the more worthwhile~

…

Meanwhile, Killua grinned at his pal, "Nanda, you really do have a good stomach against poisons."

"Of course. I sorta trained as well."

Which made both of their faces fall for a millisecond. Having trained to be immune to poisons made them know how one becomes immune to poisons. While Naruto already got the hint that Killua's parents trained him to be a killer, Killua wondered who tried killing or training Naruto to be like him.

Their thoughts ended when Naruto glanced at the door; Killua following shortly. The crowds of Hunter applicants slowly silenced as they all at their own pace began sensing the beginning. And then came the loud ringing and rise of the wall to reveal a longer, darker hallway. Naruto quickly scrutinized the examiner who hopped down from a pipe.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin! A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

Naruto and Killua snorted in amusement at the silence and lack of movement. As if anyone was going to give up before the first step. The man still waited for a moment before finally turning,

"Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One."

And so it began.

Killua teased, "You sure you don't want to back down, princess-"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Foolish question~" He cracked his knuckles, "Well… let's do this!"


	3. Hunter Exam Phase One

They both stretched for a while before joining the group after the long-limbed examiner. It was a leisure stroll… for a few minutes. Slowly, the pace began picking up and people started running. The two boys didn't bother as their walking pace could exceed others' jogging pace. The examiner's voice drifted even towards them in the middle of the din of footsteps.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotsu, the Phase One Examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"Second Phase…? What about the First Phase?" Hanzo asked, making Naruto shake his head at his fellow ninja. It was pretty obvious.

"It has already commenced." Satotsu answered. "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

"Follow you? That's all?"

"Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You just need to follow me."

Naruto and Killua both shook their heads, commenting at the same time, "What an easy test."

Two hours passed and Naruto found himself jogging as well to keep up with the pace. Both of them continuing their slow travel while chatting every once in a while. Soon, someone finally said something about Killua's skateboard though.

"Hey! Wait up, kid! You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

Naruto snickered as Killua asked obliviously, "What are you talking about?"

The man yelled, pointing an accusing finger, "Why are you using a skateboard?! That's cheating!"

"Why?"

"Ko… ra! This is an endurance test!" The man's veins visibly popped out - Naruto wondered if he could get an aneurysm.

"But you're wrong." The three turned towards the side at the voice. Gon tilting his head in confusion as he pointed out, "The examiner only told us to follow him."

The man yelled in frustration, "OI! Whose side are you on, eh?!"

Naruto finally laughed, unable to hold it in anymore, "Not yours for sure!"

Leon finally saw the kid running next to the skateboarder, growling, "Don't you get angry too?! He's just chilling out next to you!"

"I'm chilling out as well; there's no need to try on this type of test~"

Making Kurapika chuckle and Leorio shout profanities at the monsters around him. The boy wasn't even sweating from the run. Naruto dealt the final blow as he continued to point out,

"Besides, the examiner never said that you had to run. You just assumed it because you don't have another way of transport. And… you do know that you shouldn't waste your stamina shouting at him, right? You look like you'll drop out soon."

"What was that, bi-?!"

He was instantly cut off with a sharp glare, "I'm a guy."

"..." Leorio instantly looked at Kurapika and then back at him and then back at Kurapika… before muttering curses about the pretty boys (who were all somehow blond) around him. Kurapika and Naruto exchanged glances of understanding and exasperation.

"My name is Naruto."

"Mine is Kurapika."

Leorio felt a vein pop out at the two's handshake of newfound friendship, "Don't become friends with him! He's the enemy!"

"Says who?" Kurapika asked with amusement twinkling in his eyes. Naruto chirped,

"Says the only one afraid of a kid enough to make him an enemy."

They both laughed; Leorio shaking and about to blow if it weren't for Killua's shout. The two other boys in the Exam catching up to them,

"Oi, Naruto! He's the same age as us!"

Naruto blinked as he looked back, "And because of that, you're running after all?"

Killua rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Nah. Might as well warm up, I thought. Ah," He realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet, "I'm Killua."

"Gon!"

"Naruto." He immediately introduced with a curt nod. "Nice to meet you, Gon."

Gon beamed, "Mm!"

The three began running again - going a little passed Kurapika and Leorio; the man irritated even more by the brats outdoing him. Kurapika just smiled at the adorable trio of kids talking together.

…

Four hours later, the three kids and Kurapika stopped to stare down at Leorio, who fell on his knees in a position to give up. Killua nodded towards the front,

"Hey, forget him. Let's hurry up and go."

But Gon and Kurapika continued staring at Leorio; Kurapika for once not commenting on his horrible state. Naruto shook his head at Killua's confused face. He bopped the guy on the shoulder playfully,

"You'll never get any friends if you just abandon them, Killua." Not like Naruto was one to talk though. Him having lost contact with all the friends he ever made.

Killua flinched at that, but Naruto didn't notice as he too fixedly watched Leorio get up and dash forward. Kurapika following with a wide smile. Gon fished the suitcase and Killua smirked,

"Yappari, you're the only one who hasn't done anything cool yet, Naruto."

Naruto pinched his nose to calm down, "You implying something?"

"Of course."

"...say… Gon, Killua, wanna race to see who finishes first?"

Both pairs of ears perked and the others grinned, "Sure!"

Gon adding, "Loser buys the ones who win dinner?"

"Okay, you're on!" Naruto and Killua shouted before readying themselves to run.

"Ready… Go!"

They all dashed. Naruto running faster than all of them. Killua and Gon widening their eyes at his speed despite Naruto plucking the heavy suitcase of medicine and steel out of Gon's hands. Killua called out, warning with a frown,

"You'll fall back if you run at that pace, Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, "As if. See you at the finish line. You two can compete to see who buys dinner~!"

And he continued running at a sprint faster than everyone else. It was easy. He was a ninja. All shinobi in his country could run for days straight without food and at top speed. Not to mention, he had the wind on his side, holding an intimate connection with nature that probably no one in this world could understand. Eventually, he caught up to Leorio and slowed only to hear the Kurata and money stories. He felt bad for eavesdropping, but it couldn't be helped, he supposed…

"Oi! Ossan!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OSSAN?!" Leorio shouted before blinking, "Ah, you're that kid… Naruto, was it?"

Naruto grinned, "Yup. I got your suitcase with me so you better not drop out."

Leorio blinked before grinning, "Holding my suitcase hostage, eh? But are you sure you can continue holding it? It's a bit big for a pretty boy like you, don't you think?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm doing alright compared to an old man sweating like a hog."

"HEY!"

Kurapika laughed; the atmosphere becoming much lighter after the stories. Soon, Gon and Killua came up; Killua grinning,

"Nanda, that pace really was too much for you, wasn't it, Naruto?"

"Of course not." Naruto replied before nodding his head at Leorio, "Meet you at the top. I'm going first, Ossan-"

"Not Ossan! My name's Leorio! I'm a teenager just like you guys!"

The blond collapsed, gaping along with Kurapika, Killua, and Gon.

"Huh?"

"No way!"

Naruto clambered back up to resume running. He ran backwards despite them running on a steep staircase and smiled gently at Leorio,

"There's no need to hide your age, Leorio-san. Though on the bright side if you really are that young, you'll be able to retire early because of your appearance!"

And then he ran ahead at a quick, steady pace. Kurapika and Killua snickered at Leorio's face; it being torn between blushing at the adorably kind smile aimed towards him and yelling at the boy's blunt, indirect insult. He stuck with grumbling,

"And he thinks that he doesn't look like a girl."

"I know right?!" Killua shouted in agreement.

…

Naruto hummed as he caught up to the examiner, passing the others to be the first after Satotsu,

"Ne, ne, Satotsu-san, is the rest of Phase One going to be this easy? It's boring to do nothing but run."

Satotsu eyed the little boy who surprisingly had yet to sweat. The boy being the epitome of fresh air and calmness. Interesting kid.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you. The answer is no."

"Really? That's good."

There was a silence as they continued running. Satotsu wondered why he felt the need to talk - perhaps it was because of the fact that the others well behind him so that it seemed that they two were alone. There was also something about the boy that seemed so friendly…

"So what's your reason for wanting to be a Hunter, young man?"

"Ah, I really got none," Naruto sheepishly smiled, "A person told me about it and I came."

The blond really wondered what he was going to do. All he wanted was to do something for Wing and Zushi… But what happens after the Exam? It wasn't like anything he did would ever make up for that-

"You don't have a goal?" Satotsu asked in wonder, tilting his head. It was odd as it was very rare that a child would take the Exam with no reason. Much less one of the hardest, most life-threatening Exams in the world.

"Nope. Not really. I heard there was many things you could hunt - food to criminals to illnesses to beauty to ruins to animals and etc, but…"

"There's too many things?"

Naruto nodded. There was another reason too. There always seemed to be another. The world being so interconnected… yet always leaving him out of the loop and circles.

Satotsu smiled as he picked up the pace again, "I'm sure you'll find something."

"What are you, Satotsu-san?"

"An Archaeologist Hunter. Though I haven't done much," Satotsu sheepishly admitted before looking up, "I was recently inspired by Ging Freecss."

"Ging?"

"Oh, yes, Ging." Satotsu nodded before finding himself tell a story about the Hunter to the boy… even accidentally telling him about Nen. The blond just had a charismatic aura that made him want to talk honestly and fully. But still… "I was definitely not supposed to tell you that. Can you just forget it?"

"Warui, but I can't."

"I thought so too." Satotsu murmured in depression at his slip-up until Naruto formed a fox image from Nen and explained,

"That's not what I meant. I can't because I already know it."

The examiner's eyes widened in surprise - a child just taking the Hunter Exam already knew Nen? Amazing…

"How?"

"A man taught me when I reached the 200th Floor of Heavens Arena."

"That makes sense." Satotsu nodded, remembering that specific fighting tower in the Republic of Padokia. If he remembered correctly, then you were bound to learn Nen there on the highest floors… or die. "However it is still laudable to reach the top and be able to do Nen at such a young age with such control."

"Thanks." The blond blushed, scratching his whiskered cheek, "But you shouldn't overestimate me."

"I'm not."

But he stared just as seriously, "You are."

"...very well. Do you know the other versions of Nen?"

"Mm. I do."

"What type of Hatsu?"

"Secret."

Satotsu chuckled in agreement, "Good. I praise the one who taught you."

"Yeah…"

"Hm?" Satotsu looked down at the boy who solemnly looked down, "What's wrong?"

"I think I disappointed him."

"?"

The boy didn't even look at him - probably didn't look at anything as his bangs shadowed his eyes and he murmured almost inaudibly, "No… I definitely did."

He perked up, "Is it alright if I go outside ahead, Satotsu-san?"

"Ah, sure. How will you know that you are taking the right path though?"

"Because there's only one path out and it's about 2.87 kilometers away."

Satotsu's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded with a smirk, "Go ahead then. Though may I ask how you knew?"

"The winds are my friend." Naruto tapped his nose though his nose had nothing to do with it. Give a hint, throw a decoy, etc. That was his current ninja way.

And he really needed a good run in solitude to empty his mind.

…

"Goal!"

Naruto watched as the two boys soared in the air… simultaneously. And argue about the winner. Gon turned to Satotsu,

"Ne, Satotsu-san, who was faster?"

Satotsu seemed to be of the same opinion as him, "I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously."

"Sou ka." Gon looked down before gazing back up, "Then we'll split 50-50 and buy Naruto dinner."

Naruto smiled and waved when he got the three's attention, "Yo."

Killua sighed, "Fine. It'll feel like a date though."

Leorio's suitcase hit him in the head. "I'm not a girl."

…

"This place is called Numere Marsh otherwise known as The Swindler's Nest. To reach the second exam site, you have no choice but to go through here. This Marsh is home to many bizarre species ; the majority of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be careful at all times. If you are fooled, then you're dead."

Naruto scoffed quietly to himself. He would never get fooled again. Or even play the role of the fool as he had for Team 7 in that ninja warfield. The blond listened as a door closed down the first part of Phase One and locked; the sound of metal clanging down to cement resounding with the barriers around his heart. A contestant inside the tunnel, banged his hands wildly at the steel wall, shouting,

"I can still go on! Please! Let me out! I want to be a Hunter! I want to-"

Like so many, he tuned the voice out without a care. If this was the Swindler's Nest, then he wouldn't let anyone swindle him with words of despair or practiced lies. He gazed to the side to see the others and steeled his heart from them as well. The fog receded from the wetlands as if telling him that his resolve was clear and truth among the false illusions.

The examiner continued, "These creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit hence the name The Swindler's Nest. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

Leorio scoffed, "Ha! How can they fool us when we're expecting it?"

"Don't let him fool you!"

"Hah? I just said that they can't." Leorio began while Naruto sighed. The wind spoke to him and he could tell… that Leorio just jinxed it. A man appeared, limping,

"D-don't be fooled by it. He's lying to you! He's an imposter. He isn't an examiner… I'm the real examiner!"

Leorio widened his eyes, "An imposter?!"

Hanzo continued (making Naruto face-palm at the ninja), "Then who is he?"

The man pulled a monkey along, "Look at this."

Gon shouting, "He looks just like Satotsu-san!"

The man continued, "It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Marsh! Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these Marsh, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!"

"Bastard…" Leorio smirked while Hanzo agreed,

"That's true that he doesn't walk like a human…"

"Naruto?" Killua asked, ignoring the two as he noticed Naruto take out two odd blades. Both him and Hisoka nonchalantly threw their weapons at the same time. While Hisoka attacked both the man and Satotsu, Naruto killed both the man and the ape he was holding. Each kunai accurately sunk into the forehead of each being, causing them to both shriek a monkey-like howl.

Leorio stared as the man and ape he was holding fell to the ground while the examiner held the card he caught. Hisoka eye-smiled at Naruto before turning to Satotsu.

"I see, I see. This settles it. That one's the real one." Hisoka smiled as he explained to the idiots, "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure."

Satotsu turned to Naruto, "I appreciate you having trusted me fully and only attacked the Man-Faced Apes."

Naruto rested his head on his palm, "No problem. They were annoying me with their poor acting."

Leorio sputtered, "P-poor acting?! How?!"

The blond sighed, "Use your brain, Leorio-san. Those weak limbs wouldn't be able to run all the kilometers we just did nonstop and at that pace. The little ape was obviously alive because his limbs should have been stiff rather than limp - I having ran and been with Satotsu-san for hours, meaning that it had been dead for hours. You're a doctor-aspiree. You know rigor mortis.

Then, like Number 44 had said, Hunters shouldn't even have trouble fighting them to the point where they lost and are injured. Not to mention, the man and the monkey have the same distinct scent. And there is no way that a Man-Faced Ape would naturally be born with Satotsu-san's exact face so they did that death scene wrong as well. Oh. The man's eyes had obvious bad intentions in them. And he just looked weak. Basically… If you couldn't get all that on first sight, then you really should just be fooled and left for dead."

Gon blinked as he sniffed the air and exclaimed, "AH! They do smell alike!" while everyone else was either gaping at the blond kid or blushing out of embarrassment that they were fooled. Hanzo as well though the man did note that the kid used kunais - a famous ninja weapon. Leorio nervously laughed,

"A-ahahahaha, I knew that."

Killua and Kurapika nodded, reevaluating everything that the Man-Faced Apes did wrong… and seeing that it was true. They also reevaluated their companion, who seemed to be less trusting and innocent now. Him having seen all that in seconds and thrown to kill like Hisoka. Though there was the factor that the apes both weren't humans. Still… Naruto's eyes… They seemed so detached now.

Satotsu nodded at the explanation, mentally applauding the boy for his sharp observations and quick thinking. Definitely a professional fighter at Heavens Arena and perhaps somewhere else… The examiner shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. They were in an Exam. He continued speaking, "He was attempting to confuse the applicants to lure some of them away. You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

Many laughed sheepishly.

"Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Marsh fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind." There was a silence until he turned to begin walking, "Then, let us go. Please follow me."

Naruto got up and took the suitcase with him again. He smiled at his group, "Shall we run together?"

Kurapika and Killua eyed him oddly, but nodded in agreement. Leorio and Gon were just too foolish or trusting or both at the same time. Gon grinned obliviously,

"Sure!"

They ran across the Marsh; Kurapika commenting on how it was harder to run on wet land as well as the fog getting thicker. Naruto frowned, sensing Hisoka behind them,

"We should run faster."

Killua blinked, tilting his head, "Why?"

"Hisoka-san's not running in the front."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes while Leorio and Gon looked at him in confusion. Killua however understood what he meant and agreed,

"Staying too close to Hisoka is bad. Let's move up, Gon, Naruto."

Naruto agreed easily, preparing to run… until Leorio reported that he was unable to run faster. The spiky haired blond gazed between the two behind him and the two in front of him - especially as Kurapika convinced Gon to go ahead of them. It only took a moment before he decided,

"I'm going with you two."

"Eh?" The four shouted; Killua especially, feeling more for Gon and Naruto than for Kurapika and Leorio. Naruto nodded in confirmation and conviction,

"Yes. It takes two to make sure that Leorio-san doesn't do anything stupid."

"Oi-"

While Kurapika laughed and agreed, "Thanks, Naruto."

"It's not funny - and I don't do anything stupid!"

Killua was more quiet as he observed Naruto. "...stay safe."

"Of course. I grew up in the forest; this is my home terrain. We'll catch up in no time."

Killua nodded before leaving with Gon. Leorio eyeing pretty boy junior, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. We're all going to pass and reach the end anyways. Let's go."

They continued running together; the fog slowly getting thicker until only silhouettes could be seen. Kurapika frowned as he commented on it out loud. Of course, Leorio just had to jinx them with an attempt to be positive though.

"It's alright. As long as we can still see the guys in front of us…"

Slowly, those guys began disappearing. Their bodies seemingly falling to the ground below. The three stopped, staring up at the floating strawberries that randomly appeared. No…

"It's a turtle!" Leorio shouted incredulously. Blue eyes gleamed as Naruto held his chin studiously,

"No, no, no, I think it's a tortoise." After all, he had seen Gai's tortoise summons before…

"Who cares?!" The original person, who shouted first, shouted now. Run!"

"Too late!" Kurapika shouted as another tortoise with strawberry trees on its shell appeared, "We're trapped!"

"Tch." The spiky-haired blond frowned at the appearance of one behind them. His finger already twirling a kunai through the air. "I'll take care of this one then!"

"What?! You'll di-"

Both Kurapika and Leorio however gaped as the boy merely stood before it, waiting as its head rapidly lunged down to eat him. Only, as soon as the maws of hell were open, Naruto smoothly sidestepped out of danger and stabbed into its eye with the small blade. His tight grip lasting even as the tortoise threw its head back in pain and he was in the air; the blond hacking deeper into the eye with another kunai and using both arms to swing from his hanging position into a handstand. His weight pushed down on the small blades and aided him in slicing the turtle's head and neck with the downwards fall. The tortoise died within a minute; the boy many times smaller landing lightly on the ground near it and walking away…

"Eh? You're not taking care of that one?"

Kurapika and Leorio blinked before remembering their predicament and jumping out of the way of the ignored tortoise. Was it their imagination or was it more pissed off than before? Naruto sighed as the tortoise chose to target the old-man-looking teenager; Leorio comically shouting profanities and rolling across the wet ground before grabbing a sturdy stick of wood and shoving it into its mouth.

Bad idea.

A sweat dropped as both blonds stared up at the flying Leorio - his grip still tight on the wood between two sharp sets of teeth. They exchanged glances before Kurapika knelt and launched himself into the air; wooden swords stabbing into the tortoise's eye. He shouted once landing,

"Leorio, Naruto! Here's our opportunity!"

Naruto, who was expecting a fight, shouted incredulously at the leaving Kurata, "Wait! We're just going to run?!"

Leorio was of mind with the teen he knew longer though, "Yes! We're not all monsters like you, Naruto!"

"Rude!"

But he followed afterward. The three of them leaving the dead and injured tortoises to nature to eat. The fog hiding the brutality of the natural ecosystem from sight. Unfortunately, the mist didn't hide one important thing better left unknown.

"...wait… we're running back to where we came from!" The two older ones gave him quizzical looks; Naruto groaning as he remembered and explained, "Hisoka-san!"

"...too late."

Kurapika sighed as he saw the clearing ahead. Hisoka standing in the center of a group of similarly dressed men. Blue martial arts uniform cloaking their figure. Curiosity overtook them as they couldn't help but watch as Hisoka killed them all with a simple, but graceful circular slash of a Poker card. Their feets glued to the ground even as a man tried crawling away; his formerly arrogant voice becoming one of pleas as he begged for help to nobody in particular. Hisoka ended the broken record with two cards in the head. Was it coincidence or on purpose - the two cards forming a V for victory together?

It was deadly beautiful. Naruto gazed at the blood everywhere - it was oddly beautiful to see the life essence flowing across the green life around. The struggle of life. The seeping of life as all became ground and unity.

But he could observe no further as the magic ended. Hisoka's golden eyes gazed towards them. Naruto flinched at the dull, judging eyes - the man truly playing the examiner and bored at it. He thought back to Anko in the Chuunin Exam. Bored examiners were scary.

"Now then. Care to participate in my little game of examiner?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he listened to the plan. He listened to it, of course. Only, nothing ever went to plan around him so it was more than pointless to listen to, but he did it for respect. Not to mention, he had an extremely bad feeling about this plan…

"On my signal, we run in different directions."

"What?"

"He's vastly more experienced in real combat. The three of us won't stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!"

"I understand."

They waited and it was only until a crow cawed that Kurapika yelled, "Now!"

They all ran as fast as they could. Naruto stopping after a while when through the blurs of colors, he saw no Leorio.

"Leorio!" Both shouted; Naruto's feet already heading over. His eyes already caught someone in the distance. His hands already clearing the bushes. And his nose-

Despite telling himself to never trust or love again, Naruto felt his heart thump wildly against his chest. Why? He could watch strangers die, hear their screams and pleas, and still give them the cold shoulder. He could hurt and kill and distrust - yet why?

A feral snarl escaped the boy as his eyes soaked in the scene - the fog clearing everything to white except for that simple scene… of Hisoka choking Gon.

"Let him… LET HIM GO, HISOKA!"

Naruto dashed across the Marsh, throwing shurikens at the arm that offended his vision. Hisoka released Gon at last minute to dodge the metal stars; his golden eyes moving to see the boy who threw those kunais at the Man-Faced Apes… and hid a high potential to be strong as well. Hisoka's own smile grew rapidly in excitement as he saw hate seep into the calm boy - the boy filled with a fighting spirit and determination to kill that he never thought before was possible.

"Good eyes… really really good!"

Hisoka laughed as he dodged the simple frontal kunai stab… only to be bitten in the side by a mysterious black fox that apparated behind him. The thing growling with glowing eyes of red aura as it tore a chunk of flesh out with a savage twist of its furry head. Hisoka's mind rushed as he recognized the weapons and the boy's assassination-preferring style of fighting.

A ninja! Not just any like Hanzo, but a ninja knowing Nen! An amazingly strong ninja boy with so much potential~! Pain tingled in his side, webbing out in pleasurable sensations, causing Hisoka to laugh even more. So good! So wonderful! His golden eyes trailed to the angry blond with eyes fit for murderous wolves - so delicious.

The blue reddened more and more, becoming an almost demonic purple. They said that the Kurata's crimson eyes were beautiful… but Hisoka was sure that they never saw this before. The colors all vibrantly gleaming in those little orbs with emotion and danger. And that blond hair - those soft golden spikes becoming sharper and feral like a cat raising hair. Before, he would have thought that these demonic looks wouldn't suit a small, feminine boy like this one. Now… they were just amazing.

With a quick slice, Hisoka dispersed the fox. His fingers holding a single card as he sliced through the many more foxes coming. Added with the speed of the original, the solid foxes really were dangerously powerful tools. Hisoka could only imagine how a fight in the future would be like - a fight once the boy fully ripened and became the fastest in the world. Hisoka was quite confident that it would be quite the wonder. Yes… he couldn't kill them. Not the half-naked man, not Number 405, and not Number 66.

He decidedly ended the fight, feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate. The First Phase was almost over. It would not do if he or any of his new adorable targets were disqualified. It was a shame though; Hisoka contemplated as he watched the boy's wrath. It really was a shame that he couldn't be like that all the time… or couldn't fight as good as he probably could, now that he was in a simple, animalistic rage. Hisoka frowned as he weaved out of the angry blond's deadly accurate but currently very simple stabs and knocked the boy unconscious with a chop to the neck. The foxes eyed him before slowly dispersing one by one away. Hisoka smiled as he waved the cute Nen beasts away.

The pink-haired jester hummed before remembering that the green-clothed boy was still conscious. The boy probably having not joined the fight out of watching the blond's fierce strikes and power as well. Though shame how Number 405 wouldn't know the intricacies of Nen yet. He smiled, kneeling down to eye level,

"Do not fear. I will not kill your friends. They passed. Yes, you pass, as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter."

Hisoka finally answered the phone, listening to the voice, "Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearing the Phase Two site."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Hisoka slowly walked over and picked up Leorio, tossing the guy on his back like he had with the smaller boy, who seemed very deceivingly fragile and innocent in his sleep.

"It's always good to have friends. You can find your own way back, yes?"

Gon nodded slowly, staring up at him from his knees.

"That's a good boy." Hisoka smiled before leaving.

Kurapika slowly ran back, shouting, "Are you alright?!"

…

Killua's eyes widened as Hisoka appeared with Leorio and Naruto on his shoulders; both unconscious. At first, he thought for the worst. A cold feeling seeping inside of him, causing his heart to sink. Though very different, the blond was the first he could talk and relate to with ease and a carefreeness that he never knew ever existed inside of him. He was like a breath of fresh air; the first he ever talked to without worries now outside of the mansion.

He didn't want him to die. Naruto was his-

Blue eyes widened as he caught Hisoka's smile as the man somewhat gently placed down the two against their own trees towards the back of the crowds of people. Mind raced as he could only come to one conclusion.

He pounced once Hisoka was gone, glomping the unconscious blond and checking his pulse. Alive alive alive alive alive alive alive - He was alive! He froze as the blond groaned from the sudden weight. Heart soared as eyelids blearily fluttered open; the blond sleepily eyeing a patch of dirt… until fully widening with so much emotion that Killua never saw on the blond before. He fell back on the ground as Naruto suddenly stood up and gazed at the direction from which Hisoka came from, intently peering through the trees of the forest or something beyond for something he didn't know… until the blond sighed of relief, murmuring so softly that Killua almost didn't catch it,

"He's alive…"

Killua frowned, "Who's alive? Leorio? Yeah, he's over-"

Naruto jumped at the voice before turning to see, "Ah, hey, Killua. Where are we anyways?"

"The Phase Two site." Killua held up two fingers for emphasis before frowning, "Ne, Naruto, what happened? Why was Hisoka carrying you two and do you know where Kurapika and Gon are?"

Naruto frowned as well, slowly, hesitantly shaking his head, "Ask Gon. I need to ask him as well. I don't get it very well. And Gon and Kurapika-san are jogging over here. They'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Eh? You can tell? Do you have super good hearing or smell or something?"

"Something like that." Naruto smiled secretly, making Killua tackle him playfully,

"Tell me~"

Naruto playfully pushed him back, "Yadda~"

Killua grinned as everything felt back to normal already. Naruto was alive!

Ten minutes later, Naruto saw the two coming towards them. Gon and Kurapika shouting,

"Leorio! Naruto!"

The man waking with the loud shout, "Man, that stings…" He rubbed his swollen cheek. Naruto shook his head. Some things never changed… "Why am I all beat up? My memory is kinda hazy."

Naruto fell to his side. The idiot didn't remember?

"We probably shouldn't tell him what happened." Kurapika whispered to Gon; Naruto narrowing his eyes as he heard. Oh no they don't. He wanted to know everything.

"Gon."

"Killua!"

Naruto saw his chance as the two other boys his age saw each other and wandered off towards the forest. He caught up to them, immediately staring at Gon and asking very seriously so that there were no room for half-truths or arguments,

"What happened?"

Gon fidgeted a bit, but Killua pressed on as well, "I want to know too, Gon."

Gon hesitated, but Naruto spoke up, "All I saw was him nearly killing you with that crazed look in his eyes. I thought you were going to die, Gon. Please tell me. At least what I did. I can guess that Leorio-san went back and you saved him. I can't live on just guesses for me."

The boy finally nodded, hearing Naruto's desperate voice, and blurted out, "You were really angry at Hisoka and tried attacking him with those cool foxes, metal stars, and knives! You were just as fast as him as well~" Gon pouted, "You're good - hitting him twice. I couldn't do anything…"

Killua's eyes lit up, "What?! You got Hisoka twice?! And foxes and weapons - you have to show me!"

Naruto ignored him, though, lost in his thoughts. He went berserk. He could have hurt everyone if he turned yet he still let his emotions free. No! He shouldn't even feel anything - not after all those betrayals, not after - he shouldn't even have any emotions as a ninja! Ignoring the others, he dashed back to the clearing,

"Hisoka-san!"

The man looked up before smiling, "Well, hello to you too, boy."

"Can we talk?"

Naruto tilted his head towards the forest. Hisoka blinking before nodding and following after. Once getting sufficiently deep enough, Naruto bowed,

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Hisoka-san!"

"Heeh, that's a new one." Hisoka could never recall a person apologizing for that before. Especially when he was the one who attacked first and near-killed said person's friends. Odd. Strangely funny. Interesting. "It's alright; I don't mind being attacked by you~"

"No, it's not alright. I went berserk. I'm not even supposed to ever go berserk or feel strong emotions yet I…" Despite how curious Hisoka was about the reason why he should not feel strong emotions were, the boy shook his head and looked up at him, "I heard that I hit you twice."

"You did! Quite a feat for a young boy~" Hisoka beamed as he remembered the exciting fight. Naruto however wasn't happy as he frowned. Though his abilities weren't meant to be known, he couldn't just leave this matter alone,

"Where? I'll heal them before Phase Two."

Hisoka paused, curiously eyeing the kid before patting his soft golden head, "You're a good kid too."

"?"

The man lifted his shirt to reveal smooth skin… before peeling something invisible off to reveal one nasty knife wound and one gap in his left side - flesh torn out completely by the Nen fox, "Alright then."

Hisoka watched with interest as the boy's hands glowed green and he gently touched the wounds. A transfer of energy and the wounds were slowly healing to new. He couldn't help but ask though, "You aren't going to ask about my concealer?"

Naruto shook his head, concentrating on the wounds, "I don't have the right to. For hurting you without good reason and for hiding my own abilities."

"Jya, what about I tell you about it and you tell me something about your abilities?" Naruto tilted his head, looking up. Hisoka smiling down at the cute boy's big eyes. "I use Transmutation Nen to change the texture of things."

"...I use Conjuration Nen for the foxes."

"Buu~" Hisoka pouted, "I already knew that~ But whatever 3" He hummed, having got his confirmation that the boy knew Nen already unlike probably every Hunter applicant except Illumi… or was his name Gittarackur now?

"Ne… what did you grade for your game, Hisoka-san?"

"Hm? Conviction and mental capacity, of course~!" His make-up covered face distorted into a smile as he hummed. Naruto stared before frowning,

"Then I shouldn't have passed. I lost it."

"Nope, you did pretty good~ You had the conviction to kill me for your friends."

"I don't have any friends. And killing is killing. No matter the reason."

"Heeh. Are you a killer then? When you berserked, it was just so lovely~" Hisoka smiled as he watched the blond's reactions very carefully, "Do you think that you do not deserve any friends as a murderer? As a ninja supposedly without emotions?"

"...no." Naruto shook his head, "If I say that, then I'd be condemning Number 199 and many others in this Exam to doom."

"Then-"

"But still!" Naruto shouted, "Still! I shouldn't befriend them! I don't distinguish between friend or foe when I lose control of myself - I'll kill them! I'll betray them… and then they'll hate me forever."

"...oh, I know. You're a Specialist, aren't you?"

"!" Naruto widened his eyes, "How-"

"A magician doesn't tell his tricks~"

"Hiso-"

"Just kidding! I'll tell you~" He playfully teased before holding out a finger, "All people of one aura type are generally of the same personality type. Specialists are individualistic and charismatic. They will tell you anything important on them and refrain from being close friends… But because of their natural charisma that draws others, they are always surrounded by many people."

"...that's not true."

Hisoka eye-smiled as he agreed for the blond, "It's just a theory of course~! A method of telling similar to trying to find someone's star signs or blood type from personality analysis."

"...then what's a Transmuter?" Naruto asked the jester-like Transmuter. The other merely grinned,

"Now that's a secret~"

"...It's almost time for Phase Two. I got to go."

The blond said after a moment of silence. Just as he was leaving though, Hisoka called out,

"It's always good to have friends, boya~"

"Yes… yes, it's good. Better for me and others for me to be alone though."

But Hisoka knew that his description more than fit the blond. There was no doubt about it. The blond felt like the Boss - the Head of the Spiders who despite being introverted was closely surrounded by people who loved him.

…

Once walking out of the forest, he was assaulted by the others. Gon and Killua shouting together, "Why'd you run and disappear with Hisoka?"

Naruto sighed, "I lost myself and tried to kill him. No matter who it is, it is against my principles to do such a thing without valid reason. So I apologized to him."

Killua gaped, "You got to be kidding. He tried to friggin kill you! And Gon-"

Gon shook his head, "No… He said that he wasn't. He was going to spare our lives because he passed his test."

"But still!"

Naruto smiled at the not-so-secret assassin, "It's my principles and decision. I really don't like being angry and losing control of myself."

Gon beamed, "But you were really cool!"

Killua looked at the feminine, small pretty boy before shaking his head, "I can't see it. You? Angry to the point of wanting to kill? Nah."

Naruto laughed darkly, bitterly, "You never want to see me truly angry. I don't distinguish between friends and enemies then. Just kill, destroy, torment."

The two others froze, wondering how much of that was true. "Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head, "Never mind. Satotsu-san's about to talk."

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave here. Best of luck to all of you."

And then, the doors opened with a rumbling… of a stomach.

* * *

A/N: I normally don't do ANs, but... dude, the reason why Killua's such a midget is because he's the same age as Gon. 12-13. Naruto's about the same - this is set after the VOTE (admittedly with some changes; minor or major being up to opinion). Konoha may be added in - but only after Gon meets Ging and they all go to the Dark Continent (which is where Konoha is in; though it is as 'small' as Gon's world compared to the rest of the world). Oh. And Naruto's a Specialist with abilities leaning towards the Manipulation side. He's not exactly lying about his foxes, but he's not saying the whole truth.


	4. Hunter Exam Phase Two

"The theme of the Second Phase will be cooking! We are both fine Gourmet Hunters! Thus, your mission will be to satisfy our appetites by cooking us a meal!" A woman confidently started the introduction; her arms relaxing against the couch that the fat man was sitting behind. The fat man grinned,

"You'll start by cooking the plates I ask you for…"

"...Then, those who qualified will have to satisfy me!" The woman ended with a smile, "You will qualify for the third round if you hear 'it's good'. The test will be over when we're no longer hungry."

Leorio grimaced, "They can't be serious. I've never cooked before!"

Naruto drawled lazily, "Not even an egg?"

"Nope."

"Rice?"

"Once."

"Then, you cooked before. Stop exaggerating."

Kurapika for once didn't laugh or tease Leorio; him sighing, "I never thought that there'd be such an exam…"

Naruto shook his head as he eyed the others who never cooked before; a surprisingly large number. All of them were spoiled compared to him who had to live off the streets. He was taken out of his thoughts when Buhara began,

"Then, let the Second Phase begin! For me, it will be… roast pork! I don't care what kind of pork it is as long as you chase it in Biska Woods! Begin!"

A gong sounded as Menchi pounded the golden thing with a hammer. The blond didn't even bother moving until after the crowd stampeded out. The exam was too easy for a forest boy like him. It took only ten minutes to locate pig tracks and scent, kill one, roast it, and feed it to Buhara. Menchi observing,

"Fast kid! But the taste-"

"Delicious!" Buhara cried as he gobbled it all.

Menchi eyeing Buhara… before ripping a tiny piece off to chew. She contemplated, "Not bad, brat. Just need a tad bit higher degree of fire and seasoning. Good enough for pure pork. Name?"

"Naruto."

"Got it. My name's Menchi. This guy's Buhara. Seeing how the others don't seem to be coming back anytime soon, I'll give you a hint in advance. Fish."

The blond arched a brow before shrugging and leaving to check out the rivers in the forest, "Got it, Menchi-san."

"Uncute brat." She crossed her arms.

…

An hour later, Menchi hit the gong, sounding the end of the first dish applicants. Naruto like many others staring up at the pile of pig bones… larger than his own body. 70 full roasted pigs… Even Naruto couldn't do that with ramen.

"Those Hunters are incredible people!" Gon shouted. Killua sweat-dropping,

"It doesn't make me want to be like him…"

"It's alright I guess…" Naruto absently said, still staring up. Menchi and Butara chatted for a moment before Menchi announced with flair,

"Second Phase, Round Two… Here's my order… I want sushi!"

Naruto deadpanned at the mass confusion of people who never eaten sushi before. He loudly commented,

"And they call this the technological age. Don't tell me that none of you brought a cellphone or laptop to search the recipe up or do any other research that 'hunting' might require… did you?"

All of them froze in their tracks - many of them shouting curses that they forgot everything but their weapons at home. Those wanting to be Blacklist or Information Hunters or the like too howled at their stupidity at forgetting that Hunters needed such things for information - computers, contacts, and etc to get what they want. It should have been obvious! They groaned… Tonpa and the three brothers were especially depressed that they didn't steal the laptop from the fat man who dropped out of the First Phase of the Hunter Exam first. Menchi howled with laughter at them, making the silence even more awkward and shameful. Killua beamed though as he remembered,

"Hey, Naruto, can I-"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I already know the dish." Naruto tossed his cellphone to the assassin, who caught it easily with an opportunistic grin. "Remember to not give any hints as to what sushi is."

"Of course! Let them all suffer~" Killua cackled evilly as he hid the screen from everyone who tried crowding around him. His fingers quickly typing across the keyboard. He did let Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika see it though - them being acquaintances. However, he and Kurapika also made good effort to cover Leorio's and Gon's mouths; both of them prone to loud, impulsive shouts. Naruto left quickly, making extra effort to make sure that no one was following him.

Which was impossible with Hisoka around. The magician humming, "So… you know what sushi is?"

Naruto sighed, "I'll let you use my cellphone later. I guess you can first catch the fish you will need."

Hisoka hummed louder as they both dashed to the river and caught the fish with cards and kunais. Each going back to their stations at separate times so that Naruto could first retrieve his cellphone from a grateful Killua and then sneak it over to Hisoka discreetly. The blond did notice the man with needles in his face looking over Hisoka's shoulder though…

_"Friends?"_

He wondered for a moment before beginning his dish…

"Oi! That guy who saw the cellphone brought fish!"

He, Kurapika, and Killua automatically palmed their faces at Leorio's completely indiscreet walk towards his kitchen counter. At least Gon erased his presence before entering!

Leorio sheepishly scratched his cheek with the hand not holding the fish, "Whoops?"

"Leorio…" Kurapika began before giving up on the guy and starting his own dish next to Naruto. Killua shook his head as well as he occupied the other side of the blond boy,

"Whatever. We got the head start. All the idiots still don't know how to prepare it."

Naruto nodded, "Very well. Oi, Leorio-san! Gon! Stand over here - I'll block their views!"

Seeing how everyone was watching their every action carefully, Leorio nodded with a grin, "Okay!"

Gon however frowned, but ran over anyways, "Why can't we tell everyone how to make it?"

"Baka." Killua poked his forehead, "We're getting rid of competition here. The Exam will end more quickly if they all fail now."

"Ehhh~" Gon turned to Naruto, "Jya, how are you going to block their views?"

Killua frowned, "Good point. There's no screen here or - wah!"

He dodged backwards as a large paw appeared out of the blond's hoodie's pouch and then another one… and then a head of a large black fox. The beast pulled itself out of the pocket many times smaller than it and then paced around, growling at all the other contestants before curling up around their mini kitchens and lying down. A whole circular wall of fur.

All of them gaped and stared at the majestic being with awe, fear, and shock. One stated it best by shouting,

"How the hell did that thing fit in there?! What the hell - hammer space?!"

Hanzo wondered as well as he murmured, "Doraemon?" Because even he the ninja sure as hell couldn't hide something that big.

Killua's eyes gleamed like a cat's, "So that's what Gon meant by fox!"

Gon shook his head just as amazed, "The ones I saw were a lot smaller. Ne, ne, what's his name?"

"This one's Zorro."

Leorio shouted, "Wait wait wait! That's impossible! How the hell did you-"

"Secret~" Naruto smiled before continuing his cuts on the fish, "Anyways, raw fish gets worse as it loses its freshness. We should start working."

"Ah!" realized the other four who didn't know anything about sushi before as they hurriedly began as well.

…

Menchi and Buhara, on the other side of the room, gaped at the large fox. Menchi whispering to Buhara,

"And here I thought that only one of them knew Nen."

Buhara nodded dumbly, "And it's so detailed too - I was almost fooled to think that a fox that could change its size existed."

"What a brat." Menchi shook her head, "Well, good thing he did that though. This trial's supposed to be about observation and all that crap. Can't have everyone knowing how to make sushi without thinking and coming to the answer themselves."

She smirked as she watched the fox growl and snap at those who tried climbing over to see what the four sushi-makers were doing. Even the martial artists failing at their climb. Even the little orange monkey that one of them brought…

"Wait… did the kid really just lend his cellphone to Number 44?"

Buhara too stared as the magician hand the orange cellphone that was definitely Naruto's to a little black Nen fox. The fox taking it and disappearing into the thick wall of fox fur unnoticed. He nodded dumbly,

"Not very surprising actually. He must have been threatened."

Menchi blink before nodding, "Ah, right. Probably, huh. I think any of us would feel wary around that one."

"After all, he did already near-killed a Hunter last year."

…

Gon sighed, "Ahuah, I forgot what to do next! Can I borrow your cellphone again, Naruto?"

"Hmm? Ah, sure."

Leorio sheepishly grinned, "Me too. This is harder than it looks."

Naruto shook his head at the two, "Remember to wash your hands first." And then, he carried his platter, "I'll go first. She seems to be a hard grader."

Kurapika nodded, "I agree. Good luck, Naruto."

"Thanks. If you want to leave, then just tap Zorro's leg thrice."

"Wakatta." They all nodded, watching as Naruto leave and the fox place his head paw back down after the blond left. Naruto discreetly scanned the crowds who were gathered around the fox and attempting to scale him as well as the three others who were working with no one noticing them. The three just so happen to be the three he was wary of in the beginning of the Exam: Number 294, Number 301, and Number 44. Each of them managing to work without any screens to block the views of other with his giant distraction of a fox.

How sad though that they couldn't be creative and use the information and tools they had now to guess what sushi was.

He shook his head and walked towards Menchi; the examiner grinning excitedly,

"You're first? Alright, let's see what you got, kid!"

The blond lifted the lid to reveal the sushi and sauce he made. Menchi scrutinizing it with careful examination,

"Alright, it passes visually. Now, let's see for the taste."

She dipped the nigiri sushi into the sauce and chewed it thoughtfully, "The fish doesn't have much flavour so you tried covering it up with the sauce. The cuts were nice though - precise enough that you got the best meat out of it. The sauce is a bit salty and might need another spice, but I'd like to see you try to improve the sushi as it is alone. Try again."

Naruto stared blankly before sighing and asking Buhara, "How many chefs in the world has she approved of?"

"Less than the number of fingers that she could count on her hand." Buhara admitted. Menchi shouting,

"Buhara! Who gave you the right to tell anyone about me?! And that doesn't mean anything!"

"...How many years does it take a normal chef to master sushi?"

"10 years, but that doesn't mean anything either!"

"Sushi is normally made from real wasabi and saltwater fish - served with authentic soy sauce by its side, right?"

"Be creative about the forest then! Now go! I want my nigiri sushi!"

"...right…" The blond deadpanned, taking his empty platter and walking away. Menchi muttered about complaining brats. Buhara and everyone who heard their question-and-answer conversation though deadpanned as they understood the point the blond was heading towards.

It was going to be a near impossible test.

Naruto re-entered the room that Zorro made and shook his head, "Picky bitch."

"Ehehehe…" The more nicer ones nervously laughed. Killua however stared at his own sushi… taking one of the blond's extras and chewing it,

"It's good!" His eyes widened with amazement; it being his first time eating sushi, "...damn. I don't think she'll even want to taste mine."

Kurapika nodded as he chewed on an extra as well. Gon grinning as he ate another sushi and Leorio eating the last with his own exclamation.

"Well. I'm going to get more fish then."

…

Menchi impatiently tapped her feet, having rejected another fail attempt of a person improvising what they thought was sushi. If it was going to be like this, then she might as well just tell them the recipe. Seriously, who the hell thought that sushi was an entire fish - uncut and still alive - stuck in a ball of rice was sushi?! Was even edible?! Apparently a lot of the Exam applicants did!

And those who did succeed in making the sushi's appearance disappointed her with the sushi's taste. Everything after the blond boy's tasting below average; the blond being average.

Finally, Naruto came and handed her another dish… or rather three different kinds. Menchi sighed after she ate them,

"Still messing up, brat. This one was creative. I never thought that someone would use the eggs of a Strawberry Tortoise. It's definitely a risk by giving a sweet taste - the opposite of normal sushi. Problem was that you need to cook it at a lower temperature and keep all the strawberry fragrance from leaving. And change the rice accompanying it. Now as for this one, the fish is too stiff, giving a bad texture. Finally, the taste is lacking for this one. You've improved, but still fail."

The blond shook his head, "Hai, hai, Menchi-san."

"Don't use that tone against me!" She called out as the blond walked away again for the third time. Buhara happily chewed the similar sushi on the plate that Naruto had so thoughtfully left him; each of the sushi on there being the same kinds that he gave Menchi, only in greater quantities for his size. It was rather dull watching Menchi be the only one to eat, after all. He hummed,

"It's delicious~ Why don't you just accept it already and give the kid a break?" Menchi attempted to snatch one, but Buhara held it out of her reach to continue eating as he eyed her, "Mine. You still have your test-takers to mind…"

"Hmph." Menchi pouted as she readied herself to bite into another horrible sushi. Damn brat. She swore he gave Buhara that dish to spite her.

Naruto never did come back even after the rush of people beginning to make more authentic-looking sushi with the bald ninja's very loud slip up.

…

"You're not trying again?"

Kurapika asked as he experimented again. The blond lying on a large fox that acted as a sofa - the fox being about one-fourth the size of Zorro but still huge like a horse. The Kurata really wondered how many foxes hid within his hoodie as Killua and Gon sat on a nearby fox-sofa, researching for more ways to improve their sushi on the cellphone. They all sat in the open; there being no reason to hide their sushi-making methods anymore after the bald shinobi shouted out the basic recipe. Zorro already left to go back inside the pouch… somehow. Naruto scoffed as he shifted through his I-Pod,

"Nope. Nadda. Never again. It's too annoying. I give up."

"Oh. Sou ka. I can't really give up here though."

"I know. I accidentally heard you and Leorio-san talk."

"...I see. What did you think?"

"Just don't let your revenge consume you. Revenge breeds revenge, hate breeds hate, violence breeds violence - creating a whole never-ending cycle of madness. Also, don't let your revenge be your only purpose of life. You'll soon harm and kill everyone you care about if you make it your top priority. And then when you finally kill them, you'll be alone and with no more purpose. You'll forget everything that means something to you. Lastly, just remember that everything happens with reason and everything is interconnected. Everyone has someone - family, friends, teachers, students, acquaintances… And everyone does things for a reason… but that doesn't change what something fundamentally is. Killing is killing. A death is sad. Blood stains are hard to wash off - out of both clothes and the soul."

"...I see." Kurapika finally replied after soaking in the words filled with a solemn wisdom. The blond just nonchalantly kept scrolling down the list of songs as if what he just said couldn't impact another. As if what he just said was common sense. Then again…

It probably was.

Leorio eyed Kurapika, having heard the sound advice, before asking curiously, "What are you doing here anyways, Naruto? Any goal?"

"...Nah." The blond replied after a long while, "A Hunter just mentioned this test to me. I felt obligated to take it after all he did for me… and what I did."

"Eh? A Hunter?" Leorio asked curiously, though not daring to ask what the blond did to the Hunter that he seemed to deeply regret.

"Mm. A Hunter. His name was Wing. He taught me what it meant to live, trust, and protect again. You see, before I met him, things led to things and I found myself angry at the world. I wanted to stop hurting and just die. I fought against many people, emotionlessly crushing them. I wanted this darkness within me to just be released with a punch. None of them were strong enough for that though - all of them equivalent to a common street thug.

I wallowed in despair until he came and taught me those three important things. But I did something bad afterwards and left, unable to face him again. I wandered around for a bit and remembered that he mention this Exam and the honorable position of being a Hunter. So I came. I really had nothing to do anyways." And he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to go back home where he was unwanted, alone, and hated enough that people plotted murder daily.

"Naruto…"

"It's really no big reason like you two's. Mine's more whimsical if anything."

Kurapika shook his head as he smiled and repeated, "Everyone does something for a reason… but that doesn't change what something fundamentally is. A good reason is a good reason, Naruto."

"...thanks." He acknowledged with a small smile. "Thanks… Kurapika-san." He blinked as he realized that he knew everyone's reason except for Gon's. He must have thought that out loud as Leorio grinned,

"Ah, Gon? He wants to find his father, Ging Freecss."

Naruto blinked, "Ah. The Archaeologist Hunter? Satotsu-san just met him-"

"EH?! Really?!" Gon suddenly appeared, shouting loudly in Naruto's ear. The blond jerking up in surprise at the boy's use of what seemed to be teleportation,

"Ow…"

"Satotsu-san as in the first examiner? He knows where Ging is-"

"Wait, hold up, Gon. I meant to say that he just met him a few months ago. Satotsu-san is an Archaeologist Hunter, you see, and Ging-san inspired him to - ah, it's better to hear the story from him. I can't mimic his emotions to his own personal story."

Killua arched a brow, "And you know his personal story, how?"

"We chatted a bit, waiting for you slowpokes to finish."

Killua sulked, "I'm not slow…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I waited a full ten minutes for you to show up. By the way, you two still owe me a meal."

"Ehehehe~" Both of them sheepishly laughed, "I'll cook it right now-"

A loud gong resounded as a certain woman's sheepish voice rang over the mash of sounds,

"Sorry! I'm not hungry anymore!"

Hunter Exam Phase Two: Zero applicants qualified.

…

Naruto shook his head at the depressed trio and the ex-assassin who was miffed but neutral about it. Killua shaking his head,

"It was bound to happen."

"I agree." Naruto replied before moving up to the kitchen and taking an ingredient from the pile that the foxes discreetly gathered. He began chopping and cooking, making Killua wonder,

"What are you doing? The Exam's over."

"I know. I'm making lunch for my grievances to the depressed."

Killua sweat-dropping as he looked back at the sight of the lifeless Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio lying against each other. It would be good to revitalize those three, huh…

"Hey, wait! Make some for me too!"

"Of course. I'm making enough for six."

"...Six?" Killua arched a brow. Them being a group of five. "Ah, the foxes? Sure. I'm going to go play more games on the phone."

"Go ahead." Naruto bade him away… before smirking evilly. The mischievous prankster side of him never really left even after everything that had happened.

…

Buhara beamed as a fox held out a tray of mouthwatering, heavenly aromatic dishes for him. Watching Menchi eat had definitely made him hungry again. The fox bowed before leaving the tray on his palm and Buhara moaned at the amazing taste of freshly cooked, delicious dishes of the forest.

"Ahhh~ I really love Number 66."

A hand jabbed his side and he looked down to see an interested Menchi. But he merely held the tray higher, feeling his possessive habits kicking in.

"Mine."

"Just a little."

"You just ended the Exam stating that you weren't hungry anymore."

"That's why just a-"

"Yadda." Buhara firmly stated as he chewed on the pork steak with condiments. "If you want to eat something, then accept more attempts."

"No." Menchi frowned, not wanting to try any more bad food. Buhara nodded,

"See? You're not hungry. This is mine. It's been hours since I last ate."

"You ate 70 pieces of pork just three hours ago, Buhara!"

"I'm a big boy."

…

Killua snickered as his sharp ears heard the one-sided argument between examiners and he joined the others in eating lunch.

"Damn, you're evil."

"I know." Naruto smirked before finishing the table with a bowl of forest fruit he found. The smell waking the three up and they began eating hungrily. Leorio sighed in happiness,

"I almost forgot how hungry I was after that marathon and this. Heck, I think the last time I ate a full meal was on the ship from Whale Island."

"Me too!" Gon shouted as he chowed down; Naruto stealing leftover rice from all stations. Kurapika smiled,

"I as well. Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem. We should keep our energy up for the next Phase."

"The Exam's over." Killua repeated. Naruto nodded,

"For now. But then two possible events could happen that will cause it to continue: 1. Hisoka-san will kill someone and then go on a mass-murdering spree. 2. Netero-san will make an appearance due to the unfairness of this trial."

"Netero-san?" The four questioned until they heard a phone ring and Menchi begin shouting and arguing and refusing to redo the trial. Naruto glanced at Hisoka, who noticed and smiled with a wave of his hand, and then looked back at his group,

"Yup. I think Number 2 is more likely. In fact, it's starting right now. Just watch the show, I guess." Naruto relaxed, laying against a Nen fox. The others exchanged glances before following his lead and beginning to chat about random things. After a while, Naruto introducing them to the various random Japanese food. Killua especially loving the sweets as he excitedly asked,

"What's this one?"

"Dango. They come in many flavors… but we're sort of limited on that here."

Killua pouted, "Dang…" He perked up, "Do they come in chocolate?"

"Yup~! Too bad I can't make chocolate right now though."

"You know how to make chocolate?!"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me please!"

Naruto wondered if he should worry about being used to being thought of as a girl now that he was proposed to for the seventh time in barely a half-hour's time.

**Crash! Thud.**

"Hm?"

Naruto and the others looked to the side to see a broken window with blood splattered all over the walls. The spiky-haired blond commented,

"Did an idiot just try attacking the examiners?"

Killua who was watching nodded, "People just don't learn." Them all watching Menchi informing them all about the Hunter's skill in fighting regardless of what type. Surprisingly, a blimp with a black bullet head appeared with an old man falling down and landing firmly on the ground. Naruto shivered at the strength exuded by the unassuming old man; his mind automatically connecting the strength to the one who was behind the Hunter Organization…

"Netero-san, President of the Committee. The man responsible for the trials." Menchi introduced to the mass; her position slacking a bit as she backed away. Her face visibly changed from stern and arrogant to more childish like a child about to be scolded by a father.

"Responsible, yes, but I am only an executor." The old man replied to his introduction, "And I'm here to solve this kind of problem. Menchi."

"Yes!"

"Concerning their ability to take on a challenge in a domain they do not know… do you believe the attitude they had in front of this trial justified such severity?"

Though Menchi herself didn't notice or probably any of the others due to the severity of the situation, Naruto couldn't help but sweat-drop as the old man was obviously looking at her chest with subtly perverted eyes. Then again, Naruto could just be trained to such observations having known and met many perverts back at home.

Menchi looked down with a small frown, "...No. Many facts troubled me. Mainly the lack of respect the participants had for cooking - all of them except one underestimating and failing miserably in the art and even that one who did pretty well giving up at the end…"

Killua whispered to the blond looking away, "I think she's talking about you."

"Shh!"

Menchi continued, ignorant of the kid's whispering, "Added to the incident which permitted them to know the recipe of the order… It got my blood boiling and I lost my temper."

Many stared pointedly at Hanzo, who too looked away. In this round, it was probably safe to say that both ninjas screwed up fairly badly. Netero asked,

"Do you understand why you failed the mission which was ordered to you?"

"Yes…" Menchi closed her eyes, reluctantly apologizing, "I'm sorry! When it's a question about cooking, I tend to forget my role. I failed as a jury member, didn't I? I resign. I'm asking you to declare this test to never have happened."

"Hmmm… You could easily continue, but… the menu you chose was rather difficult." Netero thought for a moment before grinning, "Alright! I know! You're going to continue, but as compensation, you'll have to take the test also! How about it?"

"!" Menchi widened her eyes before nodding, "Very well! A boiled egg! President, could you give us a ride to that mountain?"

She asked pointing to a rock very very far away. Netero smiled, "I see… No problem!"

And everyone boarded the blimp. Leorio murmuring, "Are you psychic?"

"Of course not. This is only logic, Leorio-san. Just like with the Man-Faced Apes."

Killua and Kurapika both shook their heads, "Your logic escapes me" before they both smiled, "A boiling egg… sounds more reasonable." Gon grinned,

"Mm! Even I know how to boil an egg!"

"Yes, yes, we believe you." Leorio teased while Kurapika chuckled,

"And we don't believe you, Leorio."

"Oi!"

They all laughed.

…

A few minutes later, Menchi pointed down at the crack between the two walls of the mountain.

"Here it is!"

A strong wind blew, sending those unaware a few inches into the air as it left. Those brave or courageous stood on the edge and looked down - the rock cliff stretching vastly off to nothing. A participant asked fearfully,

"What's down there?"

Menchi began taking off her shoes and socks, grinning, "Don't worry! There's a very deep river. The current is very strong so you'd better not fall in unless you want to be washed ashore a dozen miles from here. Alright! Here I go!"

And she jumped off to the shock of others.

"HUH?!"

She ignored them, concentrating on below. Netero explained as she soared with the wind currents,

"It's here on Mount Mafutatsu where the Tarantula-Eagles live. She went to get one of their eggs. Tarantula-Eagles tighten strong lines between both rock faces and suspend their eggs to protect them from attacks of land creatures."

The woman explained the process from below as she grabbed a line, flipped to take an egg and then carefully moved to the rock face to climb back up,

"And then all you have to do is boil the egg." She smiled.

Killua grinned, "Ah, cool!"

"Yeah! I was expecting something more like that!" Gon followed. Naruto smiled, admiring the winds that envelop him with their strong gales,

"This might be my favorite Phase. A free fall among the winds~"

Leorio laughed as he readied for a jump, "This is more like it! It's easier to take action than to do some traditional cooking!"

Kurapika initiated it by jumping, "Let's go for it!"

Naruto laughed cheerfully as he felt his body rush through the updrafts before he grabbed the thick spider thread and swung his body around to use his legs to hold the thread. With his now free hands, he grabbed an egg and then another after a pause. Now, done with that, he placed the eggs in his pockets and carefully swung himself again to walk on the threads like a tightrope walker.

He laughed again at the sight of Leorio awkwardly dangling on the thread and Gon looking all the like a monkey as he easily got to the rock face. He smirked when his foot touched the rock face and he began to walk vertically up with chakra.

"How the hell is that little boy doing that?! That should be impossible!"

He heard someone shout incredulously, Naruto merely smirked in amusement as he looked for the other ninja - chuckling at the sight of Hanzo gaping as well. He gave a wink before continuing his way up with ease. His hands extended to full length above him in victory for being the first one.

Menchi smiled, "The pot of hot water's over there. We're all going to be boiling them together."

"Got it."

Once everyone finally got back up, they placed the eggs gently into the water. It was a few minutes of anticipation and patience until Menchi held both kinds of eggs out, one brown and one white,

"Here's an egg like the ones you can buy and here's a Tarantula-Eagle's egg. See the difference!"

All did and shouted in awe and amazement and praises of its delicacy. Menchi grinned proudly, "Maybe I made you better understand the joy of discovering new exquisite food? We risk our lives for it everyday!"

Naruto smiled as he gave the fat man the extra egg he got so Gon could eat all of his. The man bit into it before looking away,

"I failed completely this year, but I'll come back again next."

Menchi grinned before reporting to the applicants,

"Second Phase, Round Two. 42 Qualified. Good work!"

* * *

**A/N:** Someone asked for a description of Naruto again. Sorry, too lazy to draw so... Black headphones (which he doesn't take off). Autumn orange hoodie. Black baggy pants. Ponytail (if you need visuals, imagine Rurouni Kenshin). As for reason why he has long hair... just look at A/N of Chapter 1.

Oh. Right. Since someone suggested Naruto/Menchi, I will consider it if at least 30% of the reviewers want it. No poll, just write in review.


	5. Hunter Exam Phase Three

**A/N:** **Continue reading if you don't mind bad English.** Those who do mind, wait 1-2 days as I try finding a beta reader to edit and repost... admittedly getting too lazy to read what I wrote... **Does anyone know how to get a beta reader though?**

Btw, NarutoxMenchi got less than 30%. Pairing not considered... and just telling BL lovers, I haven't decided on a pairing yet so everything in this chapter is INNOCENT fluff.

* * *

"Hey, Gon! Naruto! How about going on a tour around the vessel?"

"Yeah!" Gon shouted while Naruto pondered before shaking his head,

"Sorry. I'm a bit tired."

"Come on, you old―"

"Says the white-haired boy."

"It's silver!" Killua childishly stuck his tongue out before running away with Gon, "Come on, Gon. Let's just leave her then."

"Him! I'm a boy!" Naruto shouted, but the two left. Naruto scoffed before leaving in a different direction.

Leorio and Kurapika sweat-dropped. Leorio commenting, "In good shape as ever those three… Me, I'm going to take a good, long nap."

"Me too. Today has been rather long…"

…

"Thanks for teaching me some tricks, Menchi-san."

"No problem, brat~ I'm expecting some good things out of you next time we meet!"

"Of course."

Menchi grinned as she fondly looked down at her leaving five-hour student's back. It surprised her when the blond asked her to teach him about cooking. Surprised her even more to learn that the blond never had any formal training, having learned everything from experience.

_"Satotsu did mention that Number 66 had no goals for being a Hunter, right? That potential, that creativity, and that talent… Maybe I should induct him into the Gourmet World…"_

She pondered opportunistically, already imagining a new Gourmet Hunter adding more dishes to the menu. It was exciting. Even if she hadn't approved of him as a chef yet… (though she had no doubt that if he had a few more years of training, then he would).

…

Once outside, Naruto yawned as he really did feel tired now. Five hours of pure learning and cooking could do that to a person of any level of stamina. He was actually so tired that he almost missed the smell and sound of his foot wading through a pile of blood and guts.

His blue eyes widened and heart thumped wildly before he looked around frantically. A quick sense and he could tell that there was no one around except…

Killua.

There was no greater confirmation that the kid was a killer like him. That he was born and raised in the dark, able to emotionlessly destroy everything around him. Despite all that though Naruto knew that he couldn't hate the other nor could he leave the bodies be as they were. They weren't in the shadows of some stranger's place ― someone was bound to come across such a gruesome sight just like he did right now. It was only lucky that it was he was found the bodies first while they were still warm and wet.

The blond ran through familiar shinobi handsigns before tearing apart the gory flesh of bloody carnage into little, flushable pieces. The wind roared silently and protectively in the little hallway where two assassins had now walked.

…

"Killua."

The silver-haired boy looked up with a cold glare; his intent to kill still high… until he saw the blond's worried face. He flinched, immediately toning it all down and calming. Why? Why was it that the boy always felt like fresh air ― like the winds whisking off all the morbid smells of blood and murders away from him. Naruto closed the door behind him, letting the room transition back to darkness.

He jerked from his spot when the blond walked slowly closer and hugged him with a gentleness he never known. It was like the hugs he gave Alluka except now it was towards him…

"What happened? Did those people in the hallway do something to you?"

Killua's eyes widened at first with shock and then fear. The blond must have sensed it as he chuckled,

"If you wanted no one to know, then you should have hid the bodies… and washed your hands." Naruto added, noticing the nails still dyed in sticky red. In slow movements, he wiped them with a handkerchief.

"Why… Why aren't you disgusted? Why aren't you afraid? Shouldn't you be running away? I just murdered two people and you aren't even saying anything about it! I've trained since I was a kid to hurt and kill and… why are you still here? I don't deserve you two; I'm only going to hurt the two of you one day!"

"...then go ahead."

"Eh?" Killua looked up to see the blond's serious eyes as he moved the still bloody hands so that nails that have killed before now pointed at his pale neck.

"If you want to hurt me or kill me, then go ahead."

"W―" Killua's eyes widened in fear as Naruto sliced a thin line of blood with his hands, yelling firmly,

"I'm telling you to go ahead!"

He jerked back, finally taking control of his hand as he furiously shook his head, "No! I wouldn't ever do something like that! I won't kill you or Gon!"

Naruto's face eased into a kind smile; eyes twinkling as he nodded, "Right? Then there's nothing to worry about. No reason why we can't hang out all together."

"But I killed―" Killua persisted only to be cut off by Naruto as he stated,

"I'm a ninja."

"What?" It was just too random and sudden and outlandish. Naruto just repeated himself though,

"I'm a ninja. I might as well tell you. If you don't want to be friends with me after this, then so be it, but I'm a ninja. I killed. I plundered. I destroyed. I did everything in the name of home and our village leader. I trained since I was 5. I used to be an arrogant idiot about it, always wearing a sickeningly cheerful facade to hide my sins and play innocent ― but ever since I landed here, I couldn't do it anymore. I felt so dirty among you guys―"

"Stop." Killua finally hugged the blond; voice nearly breaking as he realized how weak and troubled Naruto must have felt under that facade of calm strength and smiles. Just like him. Sounded just like him except Naruto shouldn't "Don't call yourself dirty. You're the bestest guy I ever met. I would never leave you. You aren't a bad person. At all."

Naruto smiled, "Then you aren't as well. I'm not disgusted. I'm not afraid. I'm not running away… I'm still here, liking Killua. Killua may be a killer, but he's more than that! He's funny, cheerful, loves sweets, a bit annoying at times, but very very nice that he would accept a person like me."

Killua felt lucky that they were hugging each other so that they weren't looking at each others' faces.

His was red and hot.

"T-thanks, Naruto… You too…"

"Jya, let's take a bath together!"

"W-what?!"

Naruto hauled him up with a grin, "We're both covered in blood. And you're sweaty all over. And baths are best before sleep! Plus, it'll take too long if we take a bath one after each other ― more fun this way."

Killua blushed deep red, "W-wait!"

Minutes later, Killua leaned against a wall, falling asleep sitting up out of pure exhaustion. The embarrassment of taking a bath with a pretty boy a bit too much for him. Hell, he never took a bath with someone before! Was this what Japanese people did all the time?!

But… he felt warm as well. Warm and free as the one who liberated him from his worries slept near him; both under the same blanket as they slept without caring of past or future.

…

Naruto stared at the vast skies and land below; the wind tousling his hair as he breathed in the fresh air of high altitude. Trees surrounded the base while grotesque birds with humanoid faces flew all around. They were on a curiously very tall, cylindrical tower; Mr. Beans explaining in his cherubic voice,

"You are here at the Trick Tower. It's here that the Third Phase will take place. Concerning the trial itself, here are the jury's orders. Within a 72 hour time period, you'll need to get to the bottom of this tower… Alive, of course." Mr. Beans hopped back on board, smiling, "May the trials begin! Good luck!"

"Oi, Naruto, found a way down yet?"

The blond blinked at Killua's shout, snapping out of his daze, "Ah, yeah."

"Really?!" Four voices shouted; the trio joining them. Leorio grinned,

"So? How?"

Naruto stood up from his seat on the tower's edge and moved inward, tapping a tile strong enough to open it.

"There's a lot of trap doors around here. You could tell by the different sounds as you walk. Some are hollow. Also notice how there are little currents of wind being created by them―" He stopped at the blank faces before shaking his head, "Whatever. Just find a trapdoor and fall in before they're all gone. Judging by the sheer number of them, each one can probably only be used once. Jya, I'll be leaving this way." He waved before jumping in and disappearing. Killua tried opening the door, but failed. The assassin whistled,

"Seems legit. Then I'll be heading this way―"

Gon shouted excitedly, "There's four over here next to each other!"

They exchanged glances before Killua sighed and ruffled his hair, "Naruto went down too fast. He could have gone with us."

Leorio shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they all lead to separate paths and which one is next to each other doesn't matter?"

But Killua's implications were proven right when the four of them landed on Majority Path and were forced to wait 20 minutes for a fifth member who they could have gotten easily if Naruto had just gone with them.

…

"Doubles Path. For the two candidates, you'll have to reach your goal following the choices of the winner of Janken." Naruto read before deadpanning, "Janken? Who the hell made this test? And am I really going to have to wait―"

He ended that thought when the air shifted and dust spilled into the air; a person landing in lightly. Naruto froze as he recognized the aura. He wondered why he always had to attract so much trouble. Out of from the clouds of dust walked…

Hisoka.

The man beamed pleasantly at the sight of the little blond that interested him so much. His stride a bit faster as he bent down over Naruto's shoulder to read the plaque. A smile curling on his lips.

"It seems that we're taking the test together, Number 66~"

_"Someone take pity on this little kid and get him out."_ Naruto thought seriously, suddenly afraid for his sanity.

…

Far away, Lippo watched the monitor with a blank face… before coughing and moving on; pressing the button to activate the speaker so he could explain the rules,

"All right! This Tower contains numerous passages. Each one contains its own crossways. You can only move forward following the choice of the winner of Janken; one game for each crossroad. It's impossible to pass if the choice comes from one person alone. To pass this path, you will need both members reach the bottom of the Tower alive!"

And his beginning speech ended. He really felt bad for the blond kid…

Footsteps echoed and Lippo looked back to see the former Examiner, Togari. His mane of blue hair shaking with excitement; green eyes almost animalistic as he grinned,

"Where is Hisoka?"

Lippo stared, ate a potato chip in the dramatic silence, and pointed to the monitor which now had an image of Naruto playing Janken with Hisoka. The scene oddly… friendly and warm. Togari stared blankly,

"What is this?"

"Your target had the luck of being on Doubles Path. That is his partner. If you're going to fight them, do bring a prisoner with you or something."

Whatever circumstances Togari envisioned their battle was to be on, it wasn't this. But beggars couldn't be choosers. He technically wasn't allowed to be here in the prison and Hunter Exam anyways. He grunted gruffly,

"Fine."

…

"You know… are you cheating, Hisoka-san?"

"Hm? Of course not~"

"That tone definitely signifies that you're cheating."

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka smiled in amusement at the child accusing him out of all people to cheat. Normally, people wouldn't have the guts to do that. Or at least normal people not fools. The blond's eyes bored holes into him as he repeated,

"Don't lie. You are cheating."

"Ho… and you're not?"

"You admitted it!" Naruto shouted, pointing at him indignantly, "And I do not cheat! There's just no way I can lose in a game of pure luck!"

Hisoka's lips curled at the arrogant words from the normally somewhat modest boy, "What's this now? That's the reason why you're accusing me? Because you just can't lose?"

"Yes!"

Hisoka stared at the totally serious eyes that flamed with emotion and plain stubborn determination before bursting out into laughter. Naruto let out more shouts; the blond feeling insulted while Hisoka just laughed.

It was the most ridiculous scene to see if anyone knew that they were both murderers. One more pronounced than the other. One psychotic while the other loyal.

Yet here they were; one breaking down and the other bursting out.

Their moment ended quickly though with the sharp shift in air. Each of them taking out their respective weapons; a deck of cards appearing in Hisoka's hands and a kunai tightly gripped in Naruto's hand. Their eyes narrowed and focused at the unending darkness ahead. Naruto blinked though when all the hatred shifted to the person at his side,

"...Do you know him, Hisoka-san?"

The jester licked his lips, "Ah, yes, I remember. This aura… It's the examiner from last year~"

"...didn't you kill him?" If he remembered correctly, then Tonpa did say something like that.

"But that'd be such a waste ― he could grow so much more stronger~!"

The sheer bliss in Hisoka's face made Naruto slowly nod and slowly back away, "Riiiight. I'll sit out over there then…"

And then, the two men emerged from the darkness. One with four, somewhat symmetrical diagonal scars across his face and confident green eyes ― Naruto guessed that was the examiner. The other man was odd with a cloak covering his body and hiding his features out of sight. His feet and hands were bound with shackles that had an odd pattern across them. Naruto stood back up, realizing that he just couldn't sit out of the fight.

Hisoka realized as well, frowning as he tried reading the prisoner that his prospective target was going to fight. After all, he couldn't have the boy die by a hand not his and especially not at a time way before the fruit was ripe and strong. It was an important investment that he'd hate to fail.

"I was waiting for you! Hisoka!"

The prisoner muttered quite loudly, "More like we were standing in the wrong place for two hours on the other side of the Tower; they somehow avoiding my traps, Lippo-san's traps, and us even though Lippo-san gave us directions and used his controls to move his own devices. I knew it. I really am horrible. I really have bad luck."

"Shut up, Gammy!" Togari shouted, annoyed at his pessimistic prisoner. But he was brought for a reason… Togari smirked at the thought before coolly looking at Hisoka, "This year, I'm not here to judge you, but to avenge myself. Since last year's Exam, all I could think about was one thing: killing you. And today, these wounds are going to shut down!"

"You mean stop aching." The prisoner muttered, to which Togari yelled,

"Shut up!" He growled as he took out his curved bill hooks and began twirling them. Hisoka's face visibly dropped,

"Hmm… I don't have the impression that you've made any progress."

Even when the knives multiplied into four with the man boasting loudly, Hisoka's excitement never did recover. The frown on his face deepening with each second. Though Naruto was sure of who was going to win from that moment on, he didn't have time to watch the rest of the fight as the prisoner's shackles were released and they both were suddenly dropped to the floor below.

For a moment, there was only darkness in a dusty room. Then, blue wisps appeared, one by one lighting up what seemed to be a long corridor with dozens of closed doors and empty antique frames. Naruto warily examined his surroundings while keeping an eye on the prisoner who crash-landed just a few meters away from him. The torch's bright fire wavered as said man finally took off his cloak to reveal slovenly ragged clothes and a lazy but calm composure. He had black hair that curled outwards in permed waves and brown eyes with an expression of a dead fish.

Despite how morose and apathetic the guy seemed though, Naruto felt each of his senses alerting him that the man in front of him was no joke. This was a seasoned fighter. This… was going to be a fight in which one mistake could kill him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The man held his hands up in surrender at the sight of the boy charging in for the kill, "Calm down, kid. I'm not like Togari-san up there. I have no reason to fight you. Let's just play a game and call quits."

Naruto paused, sensing no lies and feeling oddly relieved that they didn't have to fight. Unlike in the past, now he knew his limits. This man was definitely stronger than him ― his instinct was screaming it. He lowered his kunai hand, "And why should I play your game?"

"Because he is the jury for this round." Lippo's voice appeared via speaker. "Gammy Boru. Like all the other prisoners in Trick Tower, he is in charge of stalling examinees. Each hour stalled and they get one year of their sentence shortened. By the way, Gammy here has a life sentence of 100 years for illegal gambling, robbery, and murder."

"Wouldn't that normally be higher?"

"He has already stalled many examinees on his way here via traps..." The speaker fell silent for a moment before Lippo asked out of pure curiosity, "Do tell me how you dodged all those traps that should have been inevitable on your path please. Every other path are already on their 50th."

Naruto sheepishly repeated, "There's no way I can lose in a game of pure luck." The blond scowled in remembrance, "That's why Hisoka-san had to have cheated!" Even though the jester did let him choose all the paths even after winning some games (Hisoka being never one to care about the route), the boy who formerly ran on honesty was still pissed at the thought.

Lippo stared dubiously at the monitor holding the two before shaking his head and continuing, "Anyways… What is your game, Gammy?"

But the prisoner stared at the blond before grinning excessively. His hair flowed higher as the air around him rippled in strong gales. Naruto widened his eyes, immediately jumping back and haunching into a defensive position. His blue eyes apprehensively watching as the man stood with wild eyes full of bloodthirsty passion.

Lippo too had a bad feeling as he shouted, "Gammy! Stop!"

"No." Gammy spoke savagely as he stood up to his feet and used Retsu. The blue flames stubbornly tried holding on to life even as the gales became storm, but failed, becoming extinguished bits of smoke until that too dispersed. The entire corridor was once again back into total darkness. Lippo hurriedly turned the lights on with a button and gravely stared at the monitor. The prisoner had already conjured his Nen ability. The Hunter Exam wasn't even supposed to involve Nen!

Lippo frowned. He couldn't leave the controls and monitor room; his job being to observe all the candidates and operate the entire Tower to its full capability. He couldn't send other prisoners to stop Gammy from his nonsense ― the other prisoners being ordinary criminals that knew not of Nen. Nor could he bring down some sort of device or barrier to divide the two.

The poor kid was going to die.

_"Perhaps…"_ Lippo realized late. _"This was Togari's goal all along? To screw with Hisoka's chances of passing."_

"Kid…" Gammy cackled before laughing, "Luck, you say? I used to have that. I used to be the luckiest guy ever just like you…" Then he growled, "But I lost it! I lost it all to that man! I lost it, got caught, and became this! But…" His hysteria-crazed eyes looked at Naruto happily, "But I'll finally get it all back today!"

Naruto took back his words. His expression was not that of a dead fish's. The prisoner's eyes were that of a lion ― starved and beaten and now roaring to the world for violent carnage. And Naruto was probably never going to look at jesters the same again. First Hisoka and now this… He unconsciously took steps back, distancing himself away from the giant being made of Nen.

It was humongous, its body demeaningly bending down at an inhumane posture as it was too tall to stand up fully straight. Gloved hands shuffled poker cards at rapid paces and various ways that Naruto was sure even Hisoka was unaware of. And its entire form was resembling the Joker of a standard Bicycle Poker Deck: clothes and slitted eyes of black.

"Let's play a game, kid. We bet on our fight ― if I win, then I get your luck. If you win, then you get my life ― but you'll never win, ahahaha~!"

"Then… why should I bet?" Naruto slowly asked.

"Because I'm the jury. Don't worry. If you lose, then I won't kill you." He added with a shark-like grin: toothful, only funny to the owner, and carnivore, "Maybe."

"..." Naruto scrunched his face in thought. He had to pass this Exam. To do that, he had to go through here. The jury was insane and strong… but he had to pass! "Alright. I agree to the bet."

The ninja could honestly say that he wasn't waiting for a signal to start as he quickly dodged the projectiles… that would normally be invisible to a normal person and began to swerve swiftly among the forest of raining Nen cards. Finally, they stopped after three long minutes with Gammy smirking,

"You can see it? So you weren't an ordinary brat after all. What luck you must have to know Nen before facing me!"

For the first time in the Hunter Exam, Naruto felt sweat rolling down his brow ― the cards being deadly fast. He had to use full speed just to dodge them. Even then, he only just barely dodged them. This couldn't continue. If it did, then he'd run out of energy and lose. There was no way he was going to die here.

"Gammy… What's your fixation on luck anyways? Why do you want it so much that you would fight a little kid for it?"

Gammy gazed at him incredulously, "You got to be kidding me… You don't know what you have? Luck is everything! With good luck, one could rule the world if they so wanted to! They would win every gamble, every game, every fight, everything! It will all be in my hands! And then, I'll kill that deceitful bastard that took it all from me! I'll show him my rage and he'll never dare cheat again!"

"Sou ka…" Naruto replied as he now understood. He concealed his kunai with a flick. Gammy scrunched his brows at the odd sight of the kid putting away his weapon until nine foxes of various sizes and colors appeared by his side. The prisoner narrowed his eyes as he realized that the blond must have been a Conjurer like him ― with a small hand stretched out, the red-orange fox jumped into the palm and transformed into an unsheathed tanto for his owner to use. The blond twirled it into a good position before defiantly staring down at him despite his much shorter size, "Jya, you better get serious then. I'll really kill you."

Gammy stared. Those blue eyes… He shook and trembled, holding his hand across his face and cackling as he remembered. The one he lost to ― the one who tricked him had those eyes! That same condescending look like he was scum! Those were the eyes he lost the bet to! Yellow aura emerged from his shoulders as he conjured his own weapon, a large scythe,

"You? Kill me? As… as if!"

He roared as he charged at the kid, swinging his blade down. Their Nen monsters taking that decision to charge at each other in their own battle. A battle that was ignored as Naruto immediately swung up to block the blade; both of them shouting as they pushed against each other with full strength before deflecting off. They both jumped back with Gammy swinging horizontally towards Naruto's abdomen. The blond parried it, holding his tanto vertically, but the force of the scythe's blade still caused the back of his blade to dig into his body. He grunted from the heavy assault before calling out,

"Todd!"

Jagged lines shimmered across the silver blade's center; the blade opening up like a mouth with sharp steel teeth and then crunching into his scythe. Gammy stared in shock at the Nen scythe actually being eaten. He quickly shrugged it off though, pulling back and repairing the scythe with more Nen. He grinned,

"What a greedy blade. But it will never be as greedy as me!" Gammy shouted as he caught the incoming tanto with a Kou-covered left hand. His palm bleeding, but Gammy didn't care as he kneed the kid hard in the gut, batted him with the snath of his scythe, and finally sliced through the blond's chest. Gammy frowned at the bloody sight before rubbing his neck,

"Ah, whatever. So I got a little rusty in prison and waited a bit too long. That's a killing blow even if it didn't slice his body into two." Gammy then grinned as he looked down on the kid this time, "Looks like your teacher didn't teach you Ken, Ryu, or Shu. Who's laughing now, brat~? Though your Nen ability was quite interesting…" The prisoner widened his eyes as he stared at the continuing battle between the blond brat's foxes and his Joker. "No… He has to be dead… The foxes must be automatic. There's no way a person could survive that…"

But Joker hadn't given him his prize yet.

A hand splattered against a pool of red. The sound echoing across the corridor. It wasn't his hand. But no one could survive―

Gammy shivered as he turned around.

…

**"You never change, brat. Calm, impulsive, quiet, loud, smart, stupid. An idiot's always going to be an idiot though."**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape; his body lying on the still waters. Instead of the previous golden sewage landscape, however, he saw torii's around and water stretching on forever. The largest red toriis pinned the great Kyuubi down; the red fox looking down at him.

"Oh… it's you." Having thought that he died, this scene wasn't very shocking, he guess. "What happened here?"

**"You cleaned up your mind, brat. Still dark as ever though."**

The blond was sure that he was implying something. Naruto sighing, "I guess. How's my dark side?"

**"Kekeke,"** The Kyuubi cackled with amusement that the blond knew about his dark side… which wasn't here anymore,** "He merged with you, idiot. You finally feel all that hate towards your lovely home village, don't you? Still want to be Hokage?"**

"...Nah." Naruto admitted after a long pause. He was tired of it. That false happiness and loyalty towards the place that ostracized him ever since he was born. That horrible t― He shook his head, not even wanting to think about it. Instead, he returned to observing his surroundings, "So… where are we anyways? In another world?"

**"You can think of it that way. This is the place Grandpa Rikudo isolated. They know no chakra and we have to keep it that way. Our place is just outside of the borders of this world's map. I think they call our world the Dark Continent. Elemental Nations is isolated in the middle of that continent. Both worlds are actually small compared to the entirety of the Dark Continent though."**

"...Why are you telling me this?"

**"Why not?"**

"You know why n―" Naruto stopped in his accusation before sighing, "That was what they thought of me as well though. Kyuubi's probably not even your name. Demon's probably not even what you are."

The nine tails flickered as the giant fox grinned,** "Exactly. You know… Out of all my hosts, I actually think I like you the most, brat."**

"How so?"

**"You feel the same pain as me. My name's Kurama, brat. And I already answered one of your questions."**

Once Naruto heard the name, he widened his eyes at the negative emotions overflowing them both. Empathetic World. That was his Specialization Ability. He could sense the emotions and/or Nen abilities of every being in the world. All he had to do was stop moving and if they were living beings, know their name, and ask a question and be answered. Naruto smiled as he realized that the darkness of the mindscape really suited them both,

"No wonder why you went insane. You can sense them too."

**"Yes. I don't quite agree with your belief that I'm insane though."** The canine's snout curled up to reveal sharp teeth,** "Anyways, since you're here, let's be accomplices. I really hate that place. Chakra everywhere. War everywhere. Death everywhere… and ignorant humans with so much evil and hate in their hearts everywhere. It's the opposite of what Grandpa Rikudo lived and died for. Ingrateful miscreants. I don't care anymore.**

**I don't want to go back there at all. It was really annoying. Your mother and grandmother sealed me, used me, never even conversed with me, and stole from me. Your father sealed me. Your village hates me. Your friends' clan used me, stole from me, controlled me to do all that destruction your village bitches about, and more. Since it's you and your new ability though, I don't mind being accomplices with you. Just never go back there to that filthy place."**

"Never…?" Naruto asked knowing fully well what that place he was referencing to was.

**"Yes, never. I'll even teach you how to control your ability to more tolerable levels. I'll even be quiet here inside your mind. I'll even share with you my chakra. And if you want to survive, then you do need the first and third to happen. You let his arrogance overwhelm you and became arrogant in turn. Now you're biting the dust with an almost divided body."**

"I'm sorry then. That's a promise I can't make. I'll eventually have to go back home. Just not as a loyal shinobi anymore."

Kurama seemed to contemplate before compromising,** "That works out fine then. I can't have you die here yet anyways. I don't know where I'll reform if we die here. Grandpa Rikudo specifically didn't want this place to know chakra so I can't reform here. And there's no way I'm returning home anytime soon."**

Naruto broke a smile at that; the fox sounding like a normal child runaway. "Jya, we're accomplices then."

**"Just like how Nen is invisible to normal people, chakra is too. I'd appreciate it if you pull the tag."**

Though Naruto sensed a million negative emotions in Kurama, he could also sense that none of them were originated from the fox (except the hatred towards the Uchiha and Uzumaki women). He yanked the simple paper without a further thought and felt their connection merge into something greater.

Naruto did warn however, "I'll seal you back again though if you interrupt this fight. I can beat him alone."

**"Oi―"**

…

Whatever Kurama was about to say was left unheard as the blond opened his eyes and sat up from the pool of blood his wounds made. The large gash that stretched from shoulder to hip and was one inch deep into his body healing with a flash of red chakra. Naruto guessed that he had to give Kurama that one. He couldn't fight with torn innards flying out after all.

He held his forehead as he felt all the emotions again ― smirking when he felt a bit of fear mixed into Gammy's overconfidence. But Kurama was right. He shouldn't become arrogant as well…

"Todd!"

The tanto obeyed, opening up sharp steel teeth to bite into Naruto's flesh. The blond gritted his teeth in pain, but relaxed as he felt his mind empty and he was himself. As necessary as sensing emotions were for his Nen abilities, it was annoying as well.

His feet waded in the sticky liquid as he stood up to full height and readied himself to fight. His mind jogged back to before his conversation with Kurama to remember the last words said by the gambler.

Ken, Ryu, Shu. He really didn't know what those three words meant. But it must have had to do with the Nen covering his fist when he caught Todd's blade. And Naruto couldn't let it happen to him again.

Gammy frowned deeply at him after closing his slight gape. The prisoner twirling his scythe before holding it out in preparation for execution.

"I don't know how you survived, but there's no way you can defeat me. I'm at a much higher level than you. There's no problem with that. I lived longer and fought more battles."

"Can you really say that? To say that you fought more battles… while I fought war?"

Naruto walked slowly to the side; his footsteps become quicker and quieter as he made afterimages of himself. It was a technique he thought about when he read the medical books and then mastered with the information his clones had received in this new world as they traveled around. Medicine and medical ninjutsu had always fascinated him. It was a power used to heal. It was a power also used to protect. And it was also a power that the two people he cared about used ― both Baa-chan and her assistant… and formerly Sakura-chan.

Through varying cadences of steps, he could trick the mind into seeing many of him. It wouldn't work on a ninja with the many wide-ranging attacks that they had with chakra in disposal. Even Sakura could dispose of them all with a chakra punch to the ground. And Kage Bunshin was more practical in shinobi arts.

But this was a technique that could help him now. Especially since Naruto took Kurama's thoughts on using chakra in this world as a challenge. Even more so than he did as he fought in Heavens Arena, where he realized that no one used chakra in this new place.

Gammy looked around, wildly searching and confused until he gave up trying to find the real boy and swung his scythe in a circle all around. Naruto smirked as he landed on the prisoner's shoulder from above, whispering,

"Too bad. I was above. You really do have bad luck."

The prisoner stiffened before sighing, "That I do." and then suddenly roaring to try judo throw the boy off. The blond however stabbed at his throat, the tanto's mouth opening and crunching straight through the hardened Nen aura that covered his body with a bloody finish. Naruto sighing as the Joker finally disappeared with all his Nen foxes surrounding him with injured states and Todd turning back into a fox as well, eating the still active Nen; one of Wing's lessons to him being the warning of the dangers of killing Nen users.

Kurama couldn't help but comment from inside his mind, _**"You fight better as a ninja than as a honest person."**_

Naruto didn't even rebuke as he fell back onto the cold ground and nodded while staring up at the ceiling._ "Too bad for him… My Nen foxes eat emotions and in turn Nen."_

_**"Emotions do seem to heavily influence this new power, Nen. How unreliable."**_

_"Yet at the same time, powerful. So what are you doing in my mind, anyways?"_

**_"Landscaping a bit. I may not know anything about interior design, but damn are your mindscapes horrible."_**

_"...riiiight…"_ Naruto deadpanned at the busy Bijuu within him before looking up. He sensed a familiar bloodlust-soaked Nen coming towards him.

"Ah, you finished up as well~" Hisoka beamed at his still alive partner and the foxes that surrounded him. His golden eyes narrowed for a moment as he took in the immense amount of blood on the blond's torn hoodie and the very damaged Nen foxes that spoke much of how close the fight's result was. The examiner behind the speaker had guided him to this place immediately after he killed Togari so he had a faint idea… But whatever. The blond was still alive and he got stronger too~ "After this, I'm told that we only have three more floors to head down."

Naruto sighed, "Three huh." He got up… or tried to. His body exhausted from the use of Nen, regeneration, and full-out attacks. Hisoka smirked as he bent down and slung the blond over his shoulder,

"Tired? I can carry you as a reward for winning."

"No! Put me down, Hisoka-san! Let me go!"

Hisoka just hummed as he continued walking.

…

Lippo stared at the Doubles Path monitor. The blond wasn't supposed to know Nen or even survive! Did he… unintentionally put two monsters together on the same path?

Though it was an amazing fight.

It wasn't long until he pressed the speaker button and shouted, "Third Round. First arrived: Number 44 Hisoka! Time used: 3 hours 17 minutes. Second arrived: Number 66 Naruto! Time used: 3 hours 17 minutes."

…

"Ne, Hisoka… do you know what Ken, Ryu, and Shu are?"

The jester blinked in the middle of his card mountain before smiling and placing down another card at the top, "I do."

"Jya, what are they?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? I might sabotage you for the next Phase."

"I trust you. After all, you like your opponents strong, right?"

The pure honesty in his words made Hisoka chuckle before he placed down his cards and pointed a finger up, "Ken is…"

…

A door opened with a man in a green outfit walking in.

"Third arrived: Number 301 Gittarackur. Time used: 12 hours and 2 minutes."

The door closed behind him and the man's nails clicked as he chuckled, "I figured you'd already cross the finish line."

Hisoka just smirked. Then, another door opened with a shinobi running in, "Yosha! I'm the first to finish!"

The speaker went on again reporting, "Fourth arrived: Number 294 Hanzo."

"Huh?" Hanzo blanked as he saw three others in the room before holding his bald head and shouting, "Nooo!"

"Time used: 12 hours and 3 minutes."

"I don't believe this!" He drooped, "I came in fourth… a brat beat me too…"

Gittarackur blinked as he looked at the sleeping blond across the room. A healthy lot of blood on his torn up hoodie. If he remembered correctly, it was the blond that lended Hisoka his cellphone and befriended Kill.

…

"You really did change everything."

**"Of course. If you wanted a water mindscape like that old sewer and lake of yours, then get Isobu as your Bijuu not me. Foxes are forest animals."** Kurama scoffed as he stared down at his Jinchuuriki. Naruto sat on a tree branch, relaxing as well. He too was from the forest.

"Which one's Isobu anyways?"

**"The Sanbi."** The Kyuubi yawned, **"She's a turtle. So? What'd you want?"**

"?" Naruto tilted his head, "I just fell asleep and came here."

**"Jya, it looks like we'll be seeing each other often. Good. I won't accept a weak Jinchuuriki. Go train your Nen."**

"Eh? Can I? In my mindscape…"

**"Why not? Or you could practice chakra things. You're the type that forgets after not doing things for a while."**

"Am not!"

**"Admit it."** Kurama smirked before remembering, **"Ah, if you want to study fuuinjutsu, then I got the best references for you."**

"Really?" Naruto eyed the fox dubiously. The fox bristled at the doubt,

**"Of course. Just who do you think I lived in for many generations?"**

"...mom?"

**"...and her grandmother."** Kurama finally finished, shaking his head at his host.** "And I knew Grandpa Rikudo. That's three of the best fuuinjutsu masters ever lived."**

"Riiight…"

A vein popped out and Kurama nestled down to sleep,** "Fine. Don't believe me. I won't show you their memories."**

"Wait! I want to see them!" Naruto shouted, wanting to see his mother. Raised to think that he had no parents, family, or friends, he always wanted to know that he wasn't alone… Kurama, having sensed his emotions, poked him on the forehead with a large tail,

**"Don't forget to look at the fuuinjutsu. The fuuinjutsu. It's the most important reason to watch. Not red-haired jerks."** The nine-tailed fox stressed, but it was no use as Naruto wasn't paying attention.

Kurama sighed. Really. Some things never change no matter how mature and experienced idiots get. Stupid humans.

…

Naruto yawned as hours passed with only four minutes left. He sighed before perking up.

"Oi! You guys are so slow! And you had a Group Path as well?"

Killua gave him an annoyed look, "Next time, wait and take the same path as us, Naruto."

"Eh? Why?" He asked before looking into the dark hallway and seeing Leorio and Tonpa pushing each other in an attempt to get out first. "Oh… No wonder why."

Kurapika sighed while Gon smiled sheepishly. Killua shook his head, "So… 'as well'? Who'd you come with and what time?"

Naruto scratched his cheek, "I got a Doubles Path with Hisoka-san. We got here in 3 hours and 17 minutes."

"WHAT?!"

They all shouted ― even some of the other eavesdropping candidates at the incredibly short time and the fact that he was still alive despite drawing the same Path as that psychopath. Even Gittarackur was surprised at the time, having taken four times longer than that. Hisoka ignored the stares as he continued his card mountain. He did find it amusing though. Kurapika finally noticed,

"Hey… your hoodie…"

"Oh, don't worry. That's not my blood." Naruto smoothly lied while giving Gon an eye to prevent worry. He regenerated fast anyways, "It's just that I couldn't wash or patch it. You guys look incredibly dusty though. What gives?"

Killua jabbed towards Leorio and Tonpa, "Those two. I'd give them away for Hisoka any day."

"HEY!" The both of them shouted before glaring at each other. Gon laughed while Kurapika nodded,

"I would have to agree. I'd love to finish with enough time to spare. This time was too close."

Hisoka hummed as he mentally thought about how the older blond would definitely die against the prisoner that the younger one faced. After all, only him, Naruto, and Illumi knew Nen in this Exam. Then, the speaker gave a loud gong noise; a person shouting,

"End of the Round Time! Third Round. Number of participants who reached the goal: 25 (including one dead)!"

A door opened letting them all breathe the fresh air of trees and salts from the nearby ocean. Naruto immersed himself with the breezes that he long missed, being trapped in the stuffy Trick Tower. Outside, they saw a short man with a pineapple-like Mohawk and big glasses eye them. Hands in his pocket as he said,

"Congratulations to all of you for exiting Trick Tower. You have only two more trials: the 4th Phase and Final. The Fourth Phase will take place on Zebiru's Island. Saa! Let's hurry!"

The man snapped his fingers and a prisoner appeared, pushing a box towards him. It was a small box with black arrows pointing to the center hole on the top. Naruto wondered what it was for until the man patted it carefully,

"This is a lottery to determine the hunters and the prey. Inside the box, there are 25 numbered cards. These numbers are the ones that were given to you in the beginning of the competition."

"!" Naruto realized the point of saying that and quickly, subtly hid his tag. Killua seeing the movement did the same along with Gon and Kurapika and then Leorio. Lippo's eyes glinted at the quick thinkers as he continued,

"You will all pick a card… Well, pick a card in the order you arrived at the Tower's bottom, that is."

No one was surprised that Hisoka was the first. Not that it really mattered in Naruto's opinion. The lottery should be randomized no matter the order. He walked up as well, taking a card after Hisoka and just coming back in time to hear Gon whisper,

"Ne, ne, why did we hide our tags?"

Leorio looked at him in question as well while Kurapika contemplated, "Could it be… that each of us will be a prey?"

Naruto nodded, "I think so. We'll all be targeting each other. Better that no one knows what number you are."

"Sou ka." Gon placed fist in palm before they all went up to get their own cards. Finally, once everyone had a card, Lippo spoke up,

"Everyone has a card? Then, remove the seal from your card." They did and Naruto yawned in memory. Number 118, the guy with the monkey, huh. A more than easy hunt then. He'll just have to take the badge on the first day and train for the rest. His legs were aching for exercise after lazing around for two (almost three) days. Mindscape not counting.

"Now, your personal number and the one you just picked have been recorded in this machine. Thus, you are free to do whatever you want with this card. After all, in the next Phase, all you have to do is grab the numeral sheet of your target. The target being the participant corresponding to the number you have picked. If you succeed in taking your target's numeral sheet…" He bent two fingers to hold up three, "3 points. If you keep your own numeral sheet, 3 points." And then two more fingers dropped as he smirked, "The other sheets are only 1 point. To reach the end, you'll need a total of…" His other hand raised as he finished, "6 points. You'll have to get 6 points in the time when you're on Zebiru's Island.

A large boat appeared behind him. Naruto feeling the wind pull him towards the forested island in the distance.

The Fourth Phase.


End file.
